The Children of the Future
by Kalistia98
Summary: This story takes place four years after Gaea was defeated. Though the year is 2017, everyone is four years older with four more years of memories. The first chapter takes place on January 15 2017, everyone is bound and gagged with someone already dead. How did the monsters get past the barrier? Who is the girl leading them named Summer and why is there a boy who can control water?
1. Kill them!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Lukas, and Lily.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 ** _"Kill them!"_**

 **January 15, 2017**

Percy woke up confused and dizzy, _I don't remember going to my cabin last night._ Everything felt fuzzy to him, the sun was blaring down on him and his sweat was going into his eyes. Percy tried to reach a hand up to wipe the sweat away but realized his hands were bound behind his back. Percy opened his eyes and was greeted by blonde hair, _Annabeth,_ moving his eyes lower Percy saw that she was also bound at her wrists and ankles. _What is going on here?_

As he tried to sit up, a rough voice said, "Good, Percy Jackson has woken up." A huge hand reached down and gripped his hair pulling Percy a couple feet away and into a kneeling position. He glanced over to his left and saw Nico, Will, Frank, and Jason already in the same position. He glanced to his right and saw the majority of the camp on their knees facing them. In front of them lay a girl's body lying in a pool of blood. He looked back at Jason and mouthed 'what`s going on and who was that'. 'I have no idea, but that's the new girl' was the reply he got. He heard a groan behind his back and immediately realized it was Annabeth. Percy tried to look behind him but was hit over the head with something. "Stay looking forward" the voice from earlier yelled.

He was sat back up, feeling even more disoriented. Annabeth cried out in pain and was thrown beside Percy. On his other side, Hazel and Piper were thrown next to Frank and Jason respectively. Everyone looked as confused as Percy felt. I tried to call water from the lake to use but couldn't. _What is going on?_

"Good, it looks as though everyone is awake," a voice calls out from near the campfire. Suddenly the fire in the pit begins to swirl and grown taller. Before their eyes, the fire starts to form a human figure and move away from the pit. It stands in front of Percy and starts to dissipate, leaving behind a Hispanic teenage girl wearing shorts, a crop top and a cape/shawl. Her light brown hair flowed around her waist and as she got closer he could see her light brown eyes. "Well this was too easy; I have no idea why we didn`t think of killing the others parents before. They haven't put up much of a fight." She turned in the direction of Leo and Frank and sighed, "What did I say about putting him up here? We cannot kill him yet, take him out of line now!"

"Yes ma'am," a voice behind them said and with that cyclopes came running up, picking Leo up and dropping him behind the girl. As Percy watched, he started to notice little things about her, a mischievous grin and slightly pointed ears being the thing that stood out.

She turned her eyes to the rest of us. "As for the rest of you, your children are not needed." She motioned to the minotaur and cyclops that was off to her right and I watched as the Minotaur walked towards me and the cyclops toward Jason. _Why is the water not responding,_ I thought angrily. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jason trying to concentrate, _he's probably trying to call forth lightning. Looks like he's not having much more luck._

The girl walked up to stand by the Minotaur in front of me. She knelt down and grabbed my chin yanking my face up to look at her. "I can't believe you used to be this weak, we took this camp fast. I can't believe I used to hang on my father's every word about you guys. Ha, to think I would be able to take down the man of legends. The prince of the sea! The boy in not one but two separate great prophecies. The boy who stopped Cronus and Gaea from rising. The boy who will stop us from taking over the world again if he is allowed to live." _What is she talking about?_ "I can't believe I used to follow around someone as pathetic as you, haha. You're both pathetic, it's almost sad."

I glared at her, "What is this all about, and what are you talking about? I've never met you before."

She laughs and drops my face, "Not yet you haven't. I wonder where Lukas and Charles is? Looks like your children can't save you this time or themselves." She turned her back to walk away when storm clouds started to gather above us. The girl glanced at the sky and screamed, "Kill them!" The Minotaur reaches his hand towards my neck when lightning lit up the sky and water shoots up from the ground wrapping around the Minotaur's hand. A voice says, "Don't you dare touch my father." _Father? Me?_

Slowly the water around his hand began to resemble a human hand, while more water begins to pour out of the earth rising up to form a body. The water began to solidify into human skin and hair with clothes. In a second, a boy had appeared in front of me.

"Be careful for who you ask about Summer. You might regret it." He glances to his left, "You good Lily?"

I looked over and to see a teenage girl a little younger than him sitting on the Cyclopes that was about to kill Jason. The brunette looked mad, and by the Lightning that was sparking off her skin I assume she was the one who called the storm clouds. "Yeah, I'm good Luke."

The boy if front of me, Luke, glared at the girl and clenched his jaw shut tight. He took his free hand and punched the minotaur, as he did water exploded from his fist and it came out with such force, it threw the Minotaur back 20 feet. He stood up fully and puffed out his chest, "You're not going get away with this Summer, you're starting a war that we both know you can't finish."

The girl smirked and crossed her arms "What would you know Luke? You've been blinded by them. By the gods that don't care. Your namesake would be disgusted by you."

"Luke changed sides at the last moment, he was a hero, unlike _you."_ Percy could taste the venom in Luke's voice when he said you. _Are they talking about our Luke?_ I looked over at the boy in front of me, all too confused by the situation that was happening. I could already tell, this was going to be a long and confusing day.

* * *

 **January 10, 2017**

 **5 days ago**

"Good evening campers!" Chiron calls out getting people's attention. As everyone quiets down and looks towards Chiron where he stands near the campfire. "We have two new campers! I would like everyone to welcome the son and daughter of Apollo!" Two people walk to the front of the campfire and the girl bows her head in respect.

They looked to be 17 or 18. The boy has blonde hair with blue eyes and a surfer's tan. He is wearing sandals, a bro tank, and cargo shorts. Her hair is jet black with icy blue eyes and pale skin. Her skin is pale, but not in a sickly way. In fact, most of the campers could consider her skin tone to look good with her hair and eyes. She wore a light blue and white shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

"Hi, my name is Mitchell and this is my twin sister Maria! She's very shy and not so good with people so plea- ouch Maria!" He cried out in pain when his sister elbowed him. "Hi." She says in a low voice waving shyly at the crowd.

"Watch this," Leo whispers to his siblings. He stands up and walks towards Chiron who is still by the campfire. He gets by Mitchell and Maria and waves hi. He walks backward past them so he can still see them and says "Hey, we should get together soon." They turn to look at him while he's walking backward and Mitchell says, "Sure." "That's cool," Leo says still walking backward and in front of everyone, he walks all the way into the fire. He looks down and starts screaming. Everyone calmly watching. Campers because they are used to it and the twins for some other reason.

Leo walks out of them fire, and says, "Why didn't you guys freak out, new people always freak out." Mitchell shrugs his shoulders. "Your scream wasn't really filled with pain and I didn't smell your flesh burning," Maria says matter of factly. Everyone just stares at her and she sidesteps a little behind her brother trying to get away from their eyes.

"Alright campers, let's start our sing-alongs." Chiron yells. The twins sit down and listen to the songs. Every once in awhile Will Solace would glance at the two new campers and Maria would be staring at the floor mouthing some of the words. _Weird, only campers know these songs._ Will shrugs, _oh well, maybe they used to know a camper here._

The night continued without incident and as all the campers went to bed, they never realized that there were people in the shadows watching their every move.

* * *

What do you think so far? Please review! Any ideas or input is greatly appreciated!


	2. Do you hate me?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Lukas, Lily, Charles, Maria, and Mitchell.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **"Do you hate me?"**_

 **January 12, 2017**

"It's okay. We are going to be okay." The young boy was crying really hard and shaking, but held her all the same. His sister, slightly smaller than him, was held his chest and rocked gently "They're dead… sorella... I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't strong enough to stop the monsters. I can't believe our dads are gone. Sister… please please please wake up. You're all I have, please don't leave me. I love you B." He heard a branch near them crack, he looked down at his sister's face, watching her sleep peacefully as he sat there terrified. He heard growling. It slowly got closer.

* * *

Maria shot up in bed panting. Her hair is slick with sweat and stuck to her head. She pushed the covers back and threw her feet over the edge. She leaned over and put her head between her legs trying to slow her breathing. It took quite a while but she was able to calm down enough to breathe regularly but her heart was still beating hard.

 _It's been a long time since I've dreamt of that horrible night. I thought it wouldn't come back just because I'm here. Gods I'm stupid._ She softly stood up and looked out the window seeing that it was still dark, but looked as though the sun would rise within the hour. She grabbed her shoes from the floor and her sword that she got the day before. She snuck out of the cabin and blended with the shadows sneaking to the training arena.

As Maria walked, she breathed in the familiar smells and basked in the quietness. She began to think about why she was here, it's been almost two days and nothing has happened. _Maybe we were wrong._ She stopped to look out towards the lake area and gazed out across the water. _I shouldn't have come. One of the others should have taken my place. I've never been able to fit in with them. Especially with the Apollo kids._

Maria slowly continued her trek. Upon arriving she sat in the middle of the arena and laid her sword beside her. It wasn't anything special since it was only temporary. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing taking in all the sounds around her. The harpies flying over the food hall. The trees blowing around her. A bird feeding it's young in the tree to her right. The squirrels running around the tree to her left with a nymph smiling down at them.

Feeling no people nearby she kept her eyes closed as she began her morning workout. Rolling to the side and drawing the sword at the same time, she came to a stop in a kneeling position with the blade thrust upwards. Standing and pivoting on one foot she sliced downwards at an angle. While using the momentum to swing her foot around for a roundhouse kick.

Stabbing the air to her right, she opened her eyes and ran to the practice weapon area sliding the last two feet, slicing the area at her shoulder height. Dropping the sword Maria grabbed the bo staff on the ground, spinning around and delivering a blow to where a man's knees would be.

Rolling to the left and standing up Maria closed her eyes again, spinning the staff around her. She would hit at something invisible every few seconds, rotating between a jab, a slice, or deliver some kind of kick to the hidden enemy. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and tossed the staff backward and began throwing punches and kicks while flipping every once in awhile. By the time she was done the sun had already come up. Maria walked back to her sword and sheathed it.

Feeling someone approaching Maria sat back down and slowed her breathing once again. _Please don't be him. Please don't be him, anyone but him today._ "There you are." _Gods no._ "Good morning Mr. Solace." Will sighed, "why can't you just call me Will, Maria." _Because it's too weird calling you by that name. Especially when I know you as something else._ Maria shrugged and lied effortlessly, "I don't know. It just seems like what I should call you."

"Maria, you shouldn't leave the cabin too early. The harpies will eat you."

"I'll be fine."

"Maria-"

"You came to tell me it's breakfast time right?" Maria interrupted standing up. "Let's get going."

"This isn't over."

"I know," Maria whispered.

They walked back to the food hall in silence. Maria just ahead of Will and sat at the Apollo table next to her brother. He leaned towards her and whispered to her, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, just couldn't sleep anymore," she _whispered_ back. "Liar." "Just shut up Mitchell."

Maria looked at the empty plate and cup in front of her trying to figure out what to have. _I hate eating breakfast. I`m never hungry in the morning, but if I don`t eat something HE will lecture me again and I don't know I can handle seeing him be mad at me. Especially after that dream._ Maria decided on her usual, two pieces of bacon and two pieces of toast. After sacrificing a piece of bacon and a piece of toast and sending a prayer for help to her family up top, she ate the piece of bacon and nibbled at the toast, only finishing half of it before she was full. Maria glanced over and saw he was busy. She pushed the plate away and stood up hoping to sneak away.

"Maria, where are you going?" She sighed. "Away." "You haven't eaten much," Will said worriedly. "I don't usually eat much as you've seen." She walked away and was halfway to the lake when she heard someone following her. Maria knew who it was and turned to face Will, "Can I help you?"

He continues walking until he was only a foot away from her and Maria stepped back instinctively. She saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. "Maria what you're doing isn't healthy. You need to eat."

"I'm fine."

"Really, then why have you been staying up until after midnight, waking up before the sun even rises, barely eating breakfast, usually skipping lunch, having a small amount of dinner and disappearing for hours. Maria, without food and rest your body will become weak."

"I'm fine," She insists turning and sprinting to the water shedding her jacket and throwing it down by the edge, she quickly took off her sword and shed her shoes and pants, revealing her bikini bottoms. Glancing back she saw Will still watching her. Maria turned and ran into the water. She swam out a mile before she stopped and just floated. Looking at the sky she felt more relaxed than she had the whole morning. It was so peaceful…

At least it was until something dragged her under the water. She kicked towards whatever it was before a human hand grabbed her other foot. Maria glanced down and glared at it, or well him. Blue eyes stared back at her before a bubble was formed around them allowing her to breathe and talk to the boy.

"Gods Charlie! You weren't supposed to be here for another few hours, I was relaxing." The boy who grabbed her gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry B… I was bored so I decided to come by early." She hugged him and let out her first real grin this week.

"It's okay, I miss you guys."

"We miss you too," Charlie said pulling away. He glances at her soaking shirt, "That must be annoying, having to cover it all up." "Yeah it is." "How is it going? Anyone finding you suspicious?"

"It's going fine… I'm pretty sure Will thinks something is going on with me, but I doubt he's suspicious about me not being who I say I am. He's probably just worried about my lack of appetite."

Charlie starts laughing, "Yeah that sounds like him. I remember him getting on us when we ate those four bags of candy in one day. Mr. Solace always was a worrier. I always hated his lectures. Anyway, any sign of them?"

"No, it's been silent. Do you think we might have been wrong about the time?"

"No way. Chronos said it was soon. We could be waiting for a few weeks."

"You're right, I should head back now."

"Okay. I'll tell the team how it's going. Keep up the good work. Tell your brother I said hi.

"You too."

Charlie let her float back up to the surface waving until she broke to the surface, then he called the water around him to speed him back to his team.

Maria, on the other hand, resumed her float for a few more minutes before swimming towards the woods. Sitting on the shore, she took off her shirt wringing it out and hanging it up. She sat down and slowed her breathing to meditate. She didn't know how long she was meditating, but when she finished and went to put her shirt back on, it was dry.

Maria looked out over the water. _To think I would be most at peace in the water. Daddy would have laughed at how weird it is that a child of my grandfather would be at home in the sea._

She jumped into the water swimming back to her pile of clothes. When she arrived back on the shore she saw Will sitting by her clothes with a plate. "You missed lunch again." Will offered her the plate when she got close.

"Not hungry," Maria said brushing the plate aside and gathering her stuff.

Will sighed, "Can you please sit down Maria? Please?" Maria knew she was going to regret looking at him, but she did look and was indeed regretting it. He stared up at her with a kind of hope in his eyes. _Damn it… How can I deny him now?_ "Okay," Maria sighed in defeat, dropping her stuff and sitting down beside him. They sat together staring at the ocean in front of them. The plate in between them.

She glanced at Will a few minutes later and sighed. _He looks so worried about me. I'm supposed to be here to help him, not hurt him…_ Maria reached for the plate and summoned an apple. Will looked at her in surprise and happiness. "Don't get too excited doc, I won't be able to finish it."

"That's okay, just try."

She reached into the pants on the ground and found her pocket knife. Using it to cut her Apple into slices to eat easier. She ate about three-fourths of the Apple before setting it back on the plate and putting the plate down. A few more minutes passed in silence. Just as she was about to leave Will said, "Can I ask you something?"

Maria looked at him nervously, "Um… Sure."

Will drew his knees up to his chest and stared at his hands. "Do you hate me?"

At this question, Maria's head snapped back in his direction. "What?!"

"Well… It's just… Whenever I… I… You don't talk to me. Whenever I walk to you to talk, you always walk away. You refuse to sit close to me at the campfires, always moving if I sit beside you. You walk backward whenever I come towards you and you flinch if I touch you. I also have caught you staring when you thought I wasn't looking, you looked angry every time."

"I…" Maria was at a loss for words. She stared at the ground, her hair falling in front of her eyes. _What was she suppose to tell him, the truth? I don't hate you, in fact, it's the opposite. I love you so much... It's just, You always make me think back to that night. The night I became a monster. The night I- No no no… I can't. He would look at me like everyone else from back home does. I can't lose this home too. I can't lose him too. If I tell him he'll treat me like the demon I am… Like a freak… If he did, I'd probably try to kill myself… He is one of the only ones whose opinion of me matters._

Maria didn't realize several minutes had gone by with no response from her, Will looked over at her. He jumped as he realized that she was starting to shake, "Maria?" When he got no response he moved to put his hand on her shoulder, that's when she snapped her head over. He became shocked when he noticed that she had tears in her eyes and she looked terrified. She quickly looked away and rubbed at her face. _Gods, why did I have to have a breakdown in front of him?_

"I don't hate you," she finally says softly. "I could never hate you. You could even… I could never hate you, never ever." Will is happy about that, but he's more concerned as to why she almost started crying. "Maria why did it look like you wer-" before he could finish his sentence, Maria had jumped up, snatched her stuff and said a quick goodbye before running off.

Will, all alone now sighed and looked at the plate. She forgot her knife. _Oh well, I'll give it to her at dinner._ Will reached down to pick up the knife and studied it. It was very beautiful with a black and blue swirled handle. Flicking it open he saw an engraving on it. _BMSA_. _I wonder what that is?_ Will closed the knife and put it into his pocket, standing up and stretching his back. He walked back towards the infirmary where Mitchell was. Maybe he knows what's going on with his sister

* * *

Author's note: I use google translate for my Italian, so I apologize ahead of time for whenever I make a mistake.

Sorella - sister

Fratello - brother

BTW, Chronos is the god of time.

What does BMSA mean? Why is Maria a monster? Why did she have that nightmare? Who's Charlie and why can he control water? More importantly, why do they keep calling Maria, B? What is she lying about? Who is she looking for?

Please review!


	3. What is this feeling?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Lukas, Lily, Charles, Maria, and Mitchell.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _"What is this feeling?"_**

 **The morning of January 10, 2017**

"You're from the future… Right, look kid. I'm the god of insanity, so I'm used to weird stuff, but even I think that's crazy." Dionysus said looking at the two sitting on the couch skeptically. "Maybe we should just hear them out Mr. D," Chiron says.

The teenage boy was getting frustrated, "Look we are from the future, a very dark one. One where the world is practically gone and the gods are dying. This is important!" He ended up yelling the last part and slamming his hands down on the table. His sister put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dear brother, even you have to admit it sounded crazy when we first thought of coming back, but Chiron, we need some trust here please."

"Still…" He looked up at Chiron and Mr. D with tears in his eyes. "We have lost so much… So many died to get us back here to change the past. We can't let them down."

"Okay," Chiron said. "Say we were to believe you, what do you want us to do?"

The sister spoke up this time, "We would like you to quietly call everyone back to camp early starting in three or four days, but call the seven and Nico, assuming he's not here, back to camp as soon as possible, please. If they came to the past as well, the seven will be their first targets because their children helped stop them from advancing fast enough. Oh, and please make sure it's quietly. They may have someone watching."

"Why in three or four days," Mr. D asked, "Why not now and-" "Because as she said if they came back in time they may be watching the camp. If you show any sign that you know, they will pounce on as many kids as possible on their way back here." The boy growled out.

"Brother, stop now. Look Mr. D, Chiron, if you don't believe us, scan our memories. We are telling the truth."

Mr. D stared at them, "I'll go up to Olympus and talk to Zeus. He will want that to happen. You said we should trust you, but we don't even know your names."

The two children looked at each other for a moment before the girl responded, "My brother's name is Mitchell and I'm… You can call me Maria."

"I'm assuming that's not your real name," Chiron said. "No, it's not. It's my middle name, but I cannot tell you my real name without jeopardizing my own life. I apologize." She said bowing her head.

"You mentioned the sevens children, are you one of their children."

"... No."

Okay, well then what cabin will you be staying in?"

"We will stay in one of our grandfather's cabin. Though we would appreciate everyone knowing us as a child of his, not a legacy. We will be staying in the Apollo cabin."

"Very well," Chiron said. "We'll discuss this with Zeus and then decide if we can trust you."

* * *

 **3 hours later (scene from chapter 1)**

"Good evening campers!" Chiron calls out getting people's attention. As everyone quiets down and looks towards Chiron where he stands near the campfire. "We have two new campers! I would like everyone to welcome the son and daughter of Apollo!" Two people walk to the front of the campfire and the girl bows her head in respect.

* * *

 **January 13, 2017**

"Hey, Will? Can we talk?"

"Sure, what do you need Maria," Will said putting everything down and swiveling in his chair to face her. Will had been catching up on paperwork since the infirmary had been uncommonly quiet. He was enjoying the quiet, but he missed all of his friends… Especially his boyfriend, who was visiting Hazel at Camp Jupiter.

"I… I was wondering if… Maybe-" Maria bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

"Maria?" Will prompted gently, "You can ask me anything, you know that right?"

She glanced back up at Will, "I was wondering if you might need some help?"

"Help?" Will said surprised, "Um-"

"I mean, it's okay if you don't need my help, or don't want it or something. You probably have way more people you-"

Will jumps up and grabbed her shoulders, making her stop and look at him in the eyes. "It`s okay Maria, I would love some help organizing for tonight. I was just surprised, especially since you've been avoiding me like the plague since yesterday."

"I know," she whispered looking away. "I just wanted to be alone."

"Well," Will said, "Lets get work." He walked to the cabinet and took out bandages and a pair of scissors to hand to Maria. She took them from him and began to cut bandages. Will watched her cutting the bandages. He shook his head after a few minutes when he realized he was still staring. _What is this feeling? I know it's not love because I`m with Nico. I want to protect her, but not like how I want to protect Austin, Kayla or my other siblings._

Little did they know, they were being watched. Mitch smiled sadly at the scene. _This is what we should have had growing up, but we were denied the chance. We had to grow up too fast and endure too much crap. I'm just glad she's talking to him. It should help her finally begin healing._

* * *

Sorry, it`s a short chapter. Please review! Much appreciated!


	4. Why do you reek of death?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Lukas, Lily, Charles, Maria, and Mitchell.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **"Who in Hades are you? Why do you reek of death?"**

 **January 12, 2017**

"Why do I need to come back early, Chiron?"

"I just need some help with something from you," Chiron said through clenched teeth hoping Percy would be able to take the hint that he couldn't tell him about it through an iris message. Thankfully Percy finally figured it out, "Oh," he whispered his eyes lighting up in realization. "Is this about the _problems with the water nymph_?"

"Yes Percy, but I think I should tell you about her problems when you get here. Maybe, _you should call Piper_ , charmspeak might be necessary," Chiron said hoping Percy would understand.

"Of course Chiron, but I doubt Piper will come without Jason. Do you have a job Jason could do while Piper and I take care of the nymph," Percy said carefully.

"Yes, I could use his thoughts on a new project."

"Okay, I'll call Jason and Piper."

Chiron sighed thankful Percy seemed to understand this was important. "Thank you, Percy, please try to get here by tomorrow."

"No problem Chiron, have a good night."

"Good night," and with that Chiron cut the message and got ready to send a new message to Nico di Angelo.

"Nico di Angelo at Camp Jupiter please."

An image appeared of an African American girl and a black haired Italian, sitting close and talking. Chiron cleared his throat making them both jump. "I apologize for interrupting and scaring you, but I need your help, Mr. Di Angelo."

"Of course Chiron," Nico said calming down now that he knew who it was, "How can I help?"

"I was just wondering when you were planning on coming back?" Nico looked confused for a moment before replying, "I'm not sure, I was thinking about tomorrow."

"Good, that will work. I'd like you to speak to Praetor Reyna about bringing a few campers from over there, to here for a week."

"Um, sure I can do that. Chiron is everything okay."

"Everything is perfectly _fine_ my boy," Chiron replied, happy Nico was starting to catch on that something's going on. "I'd like to request Frank and Hazel first if possible and I'd like them to come back with you _tomorrow_."

"Of course Chiron. I'm sure she'll allow it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good day my boy, oh and before I go, please inform Annabeth that the things she requested from Olympus has arrived _here_ and is waiting for _her_."

Hazel stared at the two of them confused, knowing something was being communicated even if it wasn't said. "I will do not worry." Nico cut off the message.

 _Good, that takes care of Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Nico. Leo is already here, so I don't have to worry about him. I hope we are right about this._

* * *

 **January 13, 2017 (yes it will be a Friday)**

Nico was not having a good day. First, he woke up from a nightmare about him and Will dying. Granted he has those kinds of nightmares all the time, but something about this one felt different. All he remembered from it was watching Will fall and hearing a little girl`s scream that faded into an animalistic scream. He woke up feeling pain and anger and hatred. He couldn't remember the rest or who screamed.

Then he was almost killed by a couple little kids. Then almost broke his ribs training with a couple Roman kids and now he has to travel all the way across the U.S. And this time, he had not one, not two, but three, three passengers! Chiron knows I'm not supposed to be traveling with more than two and not over such a long distance, so it must be an emergency. I know he doesn't want Frank and Hazel just to visit, and Annabeth knew nothing about some stuff from Olympus. Will is going to kill me when we get back.

"Everyone ready to go," Reyna said, and everyone nodded to her. "Good, have a safe trip." She hugged each one, whispering into Annabeth's ear, "it was nice getting to know you, be sure to keep in touch." "I will."

"And you," she said turning to Nico, "Just because Hazel is at your camp, for now, doesn't mean you can't come visit me. I do miss you when you're gone."

Nico felt himself slightly blush as she pulled him into a hug. He whispered, "I will."

He pulled away from the hug much slower than he used to, showing just how much he's gotten used to touching people. (Mostly thanks to Will.) He grabbed Annabeth's and Hazel's hand, who in turn grabbed Frank's. "Let's go."

"Next stop, Camp Half-Blood," Hazel said with a smile.

Now Nico is being taken to the infirmary because he didn't get much sleep, forgot to eat breakfast (hey, it happens), and shadow traveled across the continent with three people. Now, he gets to wake up to Will, who he has not seen in almost a week, not smiling at him, but glaring. Angrily. Very angrily. Who was carrying him in the bridal position.

"What did I say to you before you left?"

"Not to exhaust myself," Nico whispered looking at his hands.

"And what did you promise me you wouldn't do?"

"Exhaust myself."

"And just what did you just do di Angelo."

Nico flinched, they rarely called each other by first names when they were alone. They never ever called each other by their last names, unless it was calling Will sun and Nico angel, "I exhausted myself."

By now they were at the infirmary and Nico was being laid down in a bed. "Why in Hades name did you do that when you promised me you wouldn't?"

"I think something's going on at camp, Chiron asked me to bring Annabeth, Frank and Hazel here. He didn't say by shadow travel, but he looked a little shaken."

"Oh," Will said gently all anger gone, gently brushing some of the hair out of Nico's face.

"I'm really sorry sunshine," Nico whispered and Will leaned in and brushed their lips. He gazed into Nico's eyes, "I know my angel, just please try to stop scaring me."

"I'll try," Nico said pulling Will back in for another kiss and just before they touched, someone walked in. "Mr. Solace where woul-" the girl stopped short upon seeing them and dropped the books she was holding in shock, causing loose papers to fall out and spread all over. Her pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she went to gather what she dropped. Nico thought she had the prettiest shade of blue in her eyes, and the blackest of hair he had ever seen, but what really caught his eye was the aura she gave of. Mod people wouldn't be able to feel it, but he was the son of Hades. It was black. It was death. It felt like death was spreading out from her in all directions. "S-sorry Mr. Solace, I should have k-knocked or-"

"It's alright Maria," Will said walking towards her and helping her pick up the papers. "I'm sorry we shocked you, I forgot you're new and don't know about our relationship. It must be strange to see two g-"

"No- no, please don't think I-," she stammered out. "I wasn't- it doesn't matter you are two guys. It's just… I didn't think he was coming back so soon."

"Oh," was all Will said and as he looked up to talk to Nico, he saw that Nico was sat up staring at her with a look of shock.

"Nico?" Calling out his name didn't snap him out of the shock but it did get Maria to look at Nico.

"You- you look like- your aura is-"

Maria stood abruptly startling Will and causing him to fall over, "May I speak with Mr. di Angelo alone please."

"Sure…" Will said confused looking to Nico to make sure it was okay. Nico nodded and with that Will left.

Maria sat her stuff down and dragged a chair towards Nico. They sat looking at each other for a few minutes before Nico broke the silence. "Who in Hades are you? Why do you reek of death?"

* * *

Please favorite and review! Much appreciated!


	5. I dont reek of death, I am death

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Lukas, Lily, Charles, Maria, and Mitchell.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **"I don't reek of death, I am death."**_

 **January 13, 2017**

 _"Nico?" Calling out his name didn't snap out of the shock but it did get Maria to look at Nico._

 _"You- you look like- your aura is-"_

 _Maria stood abruptly startling Will and causing him to fall over, "May I speak with Mr. di Angelo alone please."_

 _"Sure…" Will said confused looking to Nico to make sure it was okay. Nico nodded and with that Will left._

 _Maria sat her stuff down and dragged a chair towards Nico. They sat looking at each other for a few minutes before Nico broke the silence. "Who in Hades are you? Why do you reek of death?"_

* * *

"Which answer do you want first?"

"Let's start with who are you?"

"Maria."

"No, you`re not."

"Fine, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"That's a long story, one Chiron has asked me not to tell."

"Fine, then tell me why you reek of death."

"That`s a long story as well," Maria says.

"I have time."

"I've lost a lot of people-"

"That's not it," Nico interrupted. "Most of the campers here have lost a lot of family, yet none of them reek this bad."

"You won't believe me even if I tell you."

"Try me," Nico said defiantly.

"Fine, I am a warrior. I don't reek of death, I am death. I can kill anything and have killed hundreds of monsters." When she finished, Nico was staring at her in disbelief, "Seriously?" "Pfffttt, No!" Maria stared at him like he was crazy for believing her, "I can't believe that you believed that. Seriously, that face was priceless!" Maria calmed herself down. "Look, I'm sorry Mr. di Angelo, but Chiron said I can't tell anyone."

Just then Chiron walked in, "Thank you for coming on such short notice Nico and for bringing the others." Maria spoke up, "Is everyone here yet?"

"Yes, we will begin calling the regular campers in later."

"Good, the sooner we get everyone here, the sooner we can tell everyone what's going on."

Nico glanced back and forth between the two, "What _is_ going on here?" Both glanced back at Nico and then back to each other. "We could have a council meeting in two mornings to make sure the cabin counselors can help their siblings understand easier."

"I agree Maria. Nico, we will explain everything then, right now it looks like you need rest."

"Okay, but why does she reek of death Chiron."

Maria quickly cut in, "As I said, Chiron told me to wait until we have a meeting with the councilors to explain everything, right Chiron?"

Chiron looked to Maria and then back to Nico, "Yes I did say that, please Nico, you need rest. We will explain tomorrow." With that, he left.

Nico glared at Maria, "Fine. I'll be in my cabin if anyone needs me." Nico moved to get up when Maria rushed to his side pushing his chest back down to the bed, "Nuh uh. Nope, you aren't going anywhere yet. I may not be as good of a healer as my brother, but even I can tell you're weak from travel. Either you stay for an hour here or I will carry you to your cabin. You are not getting up and you are definitely not walking, especially by yourself."

Nico gave her his famous glare. The deathly one, the one that could make even Percy and Jason nervous. Maria didn't even flinch. Not one bit. She didn't even bat an eye, literally, she didn't blink. She just glared right back at him, and for a second, the briefest second, it felt to him as though he was looking in a mirror. Granted they were different genders, but he noticed some things about her, the paleness of her skin. The pain and sadness in her eyes. Her hair.

The feeling only lasted for a second before she sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand out, commanding, "Arm."

Nico continued glaring. "Look, I don't like touching people either Mr. di Angelo, but I have to help you."

"Fine," Nico agrees reluctantly, giving his hand to Maria, "Oh and it's Nico."

She looks at him with a slightly playful glint in her eyes, "Oh, I know Mr. di Angelo." As she finished saying that, she almost smiled, but then it looked like she realized she almost smiled. The smile fell from her lips and the glint left her eyes, and for some reason, this saddened Nico. For some reason he wanted to protect her, to make her smile and laugh. Nico scowled, _I love Will so why do I feel this way? I haven't felt this way about anyone besides Will since Bianca died._

He looked at Maria, to see her staring into his eyes, only for her to blush and look back at their hands when she was caught. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She had never been as good as Mitchell when it came to medical stuff, and of course, she could never compare to their dad, but she knew a thing or two. She checked his heart and lungs, then checked his body over to make sure it wasn't hurt. It's hard to explain, but when she did this, it felt like a piece of her soul left her and roamed inside the others body. It would roam throughout the body, checking everything from the skin to the veins, to the muscles to the bones. It would check his organs in the order her 'soul' came into contact with it. Then she searched for the darkness within him. _At least it's not too bad this time._

Meanwhile, Nico found himself smiling for some reason. He felt a warmth spreading through his body, it felt like a fire, not too hot, though, spreading through his veins. Warming him up and cleansing his body. It made his hair stand up and his lips to curl into a tiny smile.

He felt the warmth stop and begin to leave him. He almost, _almost_ , whimpered at the loss, but that would have been stupid. She opened her eyes warily. "How do you feel?"

 _How do I feel_ , Nico thought about it. _My muscle pains are gone, and my ribs from this morning don't feel bruised anymore. I can barely sense the shadows in me. What did she do to me?_ She must have seen the question on his face because she said, "I'm pretty good at healing, but shadows aren't my specialty. You should talk to my twin brother Mitchell. He can help with that."

"Thank you," was all Nico said as she nodded and tried to stand up from where she was perched. Her knees buckled under her but was stopped from a painful fall when Nico jumped out of bed and caught her. She jerked out of his touch and onto her butt on the floor like he had shocked her. "Please don't touch me," was all she said, hiding her eyes behind her hair.

"Okay," Nico whispered confused. _Wasn't she just holding my hand?_ "I should go," Maria said scrambling up on wobbly legs. "I'm always unsteady after healing. I'll be fine." With that, she was out of the room and out of the building, heading for one place. The one place she could go to for comfort right now. The water.

* * *

Please favorite and review! Much appreciated!


	6. I killed everything I touched

Just so everyone knows, I had them bring back not only the campers under 18 but also the older ones from PJ series who in this story are now over 18. (Percy, Annabeth, Piper, etc.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Lukas, Lily, Charles, Maria, and Mitchell.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

" _ **I killed everything I touched."**_

 **January 14, 2017**

"Does anyone know why we were all called back?"

"I heard some people have gone missing."

"I heard they have needed people for some quests."

Maria was listening to the crowd but was trying to tune them out. It was dinner and she had decided that she did not want to go into the mess hall. She was perched in one of the trees watching the commotion down in the mess hall. Mitchell had given her a sandwich before he had gone to sit with everyone else.

She took another bite of her sandwich and glanced down at her brother. _He always belonged with the Apollo cabin, if I hadn't been in the picture, this is what he could have had. I made the cabin turn against us. I made them hate us. After Dad died and I was turned into this… this monster, no one wanted me. I killed everything I touched, poisoned every relationship. I made everyone fear my brother and I. Anyone who did stick around was dropped to the bottom of the totem pole for so long._

Maria glanced down at her hands. _I don't blame everyone for being scared of me, but don't they know that sometimes I'm scared of myself. Of course, they don't. I'm a freak and a monster. Nothing more._

Meanwhile, Mitchell was sitting down at the Apollo cabin table. _I missed this._ He's laughed more in the last four days than in the last year. He turned to look at Will Solace. _I wish I could tell him the truth right now. Who we are._

Mitchell didn't even realize he had been staring for a few minutes until he saw a hand right in front of his face and a familiar voice say, "You alright Mitch."

Mitchell jumped back and looks at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah sorry, just thinking."

"And you had to stare at me to do that?"

"No, sorry. It's just where I began to space out. Please excuse me," Mitch said standing up. "I need to speak with my sister." He heard a few goodbyes from the cabin while he walked away.

 _Where is she?_ Mitchell stopped walking and closed his eyes, feeling for his sister. He suddenly opens his eyes and starts walking to the trees and looks up at his sister. He was about to say hi when he realized that she was spacing out staring at her hands with a strange look on her face. He looks close and realizes that his sister is shaking. _Dammit. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone. Especially since she hasn't had a good night's sleep since before we got here._ He looked around seeing if anyone was looking. He went behind the tree and relaxed. Letting the sun go through him, eventually, he found himself in the tree with Maria. He gathered her in his arms. "It's okay Maria. You're okay Angel." He kept repeating his words over and over until she stopped shaking. "You're okay Angel. I love you Bia."

He felt her take a shaky breath. "I'm okay now Mitch."

"Angel, look at me," Maria slowly turned to look at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "You are my sister and I love you. You're not a monster, you're just a demigod with a curse. You're my twin. Please stop beating yourself up for what happened when we were younger, we didn't know about this curse so you can't blame yourself."

"I know that Mitch," she said in a low voice. "I love you too." She turned towards him and hugged him.

"We should get going Maria, everyone's already starting their training. Will's going to be mad if we are late again."

"You're right," Maria pulled away and wiped at her face. They both jumped down and began walking to the arena for sword practice.

During practice, Maria kept having to remind herself to hold back. _I'm only a child of Apollo and a first-time camper. I can't be that good._ Mitchell, on the other hand, was doing just fine, considering he doesn't have much skill with a sword anyway. _This darn sword isn't listening to me._ Mitchell's sword was knocked out of his hand and his opponent ran forward and knocked him flat on his butt. _Ow. Okay, that one hurt._ He looked up to see his partner holding out a hand for him.

"You okay Mitchell?" He took the hand and let the boy pull him up. "Yeah, thanks, Mr. Jackson."

Percy sighed and picked up Mitchell's sword offering it to him. "You do know you can call me Percy right?"

"Yes Mr. Jackson," Mitchell said grabbing his sword with a smirk on his face and getting back into his stance. Percy shook his head and got back into his fighting stance.

Maria spared a glance at her brother and saw that he was having fun with Percy. _He always had looked up to him._ She looked back to her partner, Clarisse. She was standing only five feet away. _Well, she isn't the prettiest girl ever, but she's defiantly stronger than most people here. She may have been a bully, but she really cares. I have no idea how Clari and Alex turned out so kind._

Maria shook her head slightly and raised up her sword slightly, getting in a stance to fight Clarisse. "Okay newbie, this is what you need to learn about," Clarisse began and after that Maria didn't pay much attention. Her muscles remembered how she was taught and did as Clarisse wanted, but her mind remained elsewhere. _Something feels off today. I have a really bad feeling and I am not looking forward to whatever is coming._

She heard bits and pieces of what she was saying. "Keep your arm up." Blah, blah, blah. "Trust your instincts." Blah, blah, blah. "You're lucky I'm the one teaching you, I'm the best at camp." _Gods, she's full of herself._ Throughout the 'teaching' Maria would take a quick glance at Mitchell to make sure he was safe. "You're just lucky that you weren't stuck being taught by Prissy Jackson." Okay, Maria was thoroughly pissed off now.

She could hear Clarisse say, "But most importantly, always keep your mind focused on your opponent." Clarisse lunged faster than she had when she was 'teaching' Maria and tried to catch her off guard, but Maria's reflexes automatically took over and she couldn't control herself anymore. Maria dodged to the side, knocking the sword out of Clarisse's hand. She kicked Clarisse off balance and pushed her over, jumping on top of her (which was a little hard because of how bulky Clarisse was and how small Maria was in comparison).

Maria held her free hand over Clarisse and was bringing it down when she heard a voice behind her scream, "Stop!" Maria barely stopped in time. Her hand only an inch from her neck. Clarisse looked actually scared when Maria came back to her senses. She didn't want everyone to know that she lost control so Maria decided to play it off. "Percy is a good guy, you should stop judging people and being rude. I don't like bullies." With that Maria rolled off her, sheathed her sword and started to walk towards, once again the water. Her walk turned into a slight jog halfway there.

 _Shit shit shit. I almost killed her. Why did this have to start acting up now? Why did it happen at that moment? Wait… I was agitated because she insulted Uncle Percy._ Maria scowled as she picked up the pace and she could feel tears in her eyes. _I can't believe she was able to get a rise out of me that easily. I guess I've been more sensitive since… No, I can't keep thinking about who we left behind and who we've lost. They are still here and still alive. We have time, my family isn't dead yet and I'm going to keep it that way this time._

By now she had reached the waters edge and begin to strip again. Once again leaving her shirt on. She heard footsteps approaching but ran off into the water before they could reach her. She swam as fast as she could until she reached the shore where she meditated after she met Charlie last time. She let the tears fall now that she was away from prying eyes. She dropped onto the beach and hugged herself.

"You lost control, didn't you? Did _it_ take over again?" Maria could feel her brother drop beside her and grip her hand. All she could manage was a small nod. "Was it something she said, I know that you told her Percy was a good guy and I remember the stories of how Clarisse used to pick on him a lot. Was it that?" Maria shrugged her shoulders and managed a quiet and broken, "Maybe…" Mitchell fully sat down and pulled her into his lap. He began to run his hands through her hair to help her calm down, and soon enough, he begins to sing a very familiar song.

"Close your eyes  
I know what you see  
The darkness is high  
And you're in ten feet deep  
But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep." He feels Maria grab the front of his shirt hard and bury her face in his neck. He doesn't mind, even though he can feel his neck getting wet from her tears.

"And you know I will be here, to tell you to breathe  
Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione per cui vivo (the reason i live)  
non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)  
io veglieró su di te (i'm watching over you)  
stumbling lost  
The last choice of all that you meet  
It's the cost  
Of rulling those 'neath your feet." Maria tenses even more and he knows she's remembering their tragic lives.

"Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep  
You're exhausted." Maria slightly relaxed and he knows her tears have stopped.

"Listening for a voice that can't speak  
Ma nico mio caro  
Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)  
la ragione ho vissuto (the reason i live)  
non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)  
io veglieró su di te (i'm watching over you)" Maria is slightly smiling as she remembers another voice from her childhood singing to her. Her daddy rocking her to sleep with this song after a nightmare while dad watches.

"So you run, through shadows you roam" Maria chuckles a little at the irony of that line and Mitchell can understand why she did.

"Seams undone  
By the love you thought you could own  
but he's just one  
Of many that you might call home  
And maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones  
Fade from your bones…"

Maria joined in for the last chorus and Mitchell instantly felt himself relax from the sound of her voice. Even though it was a bit hoarse from crying, it still felt like one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, "eri il mio soldatino (you were my little soldier)  
ora un principe oscuro (now a dark prince)  
ma anche per te, c'è una luce (but even for you, there is a light)  
che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (that leads you to another life)"

Maria turned so that she was facing her brother and wrapped her legs around his waist. She buried her head into his shoulder and placed her arms around his back. Mitchell wrapped his arms around her, practically cocooning her and felt her sigh in contentment. "Thanks, Mitch." "No problem Angel," Mitchell says as he presses a kiss into her hair. "I'm always here for you no matter what happens. It's not your fault you can't control the darkness. Hades said that you're doing better than anyone else ever has. You know you're doing great, or the gods would have killed you by now."

Maria squeezes her arms tighter and in a small voice says, "They should have." Mitchell pulled away from her, "Don't say that. Do you have any idea how much that hurts me?" "I'm sorry Mitch, but I'm a mon-" Mitch cuts her off by grabbing her face in both of his hands and bringing her face up to meet his. "If you say that you`re a monster then I will literally scream. You are not a monster sis, no matter how you look at it. You're just cursed. Aunt Hazel was cursed as well, it's just that yours effects you, not what's around you. I love you more than you will ever know and I can't imagine our parents thinking any less of you."

Maria pulls her face away angrily. "I know that I'm a monster, everyone knows it but you! Why won't you just realize that I'm a freak that should die! But you know what, even though I keep saying this, I know it will be almost impossible to die! I've tried in the battles to not survive, and guess what! They couldn't even kill me! At least if aunt Hazel gets her arm ripped of, it stays off! But no, no me because I'm a freak!" As she's saying this, Maria stands up still facing her brother with her back to the water.

"You're not right on this one," another voice calls out from behind her. She turns around and sees a boy in the water. "You're not a freak love, you're just different. You're special, and yes sometimes that can hurt other people, but the world would have been lost way sooner if it wasn't for those abilities. We've lost so many people to get here, don't let their sacrifice be in vain." The boy has been slowly walking to her and finally pulls her into a hug when he gets close enough. She tenses at first, but slowly melts into his arms, wrapping her arms around his as well.

"Thanks, Luke…" She says, looking up at his face. He reaches to her face and moves some hair out of her eyes. "I meant every word. We all love and support you." Mitchell clears his throat loudly reminding them that they aren't alone. They jump away from each other, slightly blushing. Luke coughs into his fist, "Maybe I should tell you why I'm here. We received news that they indeed came back with us and are holed up in Connecticut."

"Connecticut?" Mitchell asks confused.

"Yes, Connecticut. We have no idea why, but we are leading the team there. We are going to get a count on and hopefully diminish their forces."

"I'll come with you," Maria quickly volunteers.

"No, Sally said that you should stay."

"But-"

"No, no buts. Sally is the best strategist we have and you know it. If she says you two should stay, you're staying."

"Okay," Maria relents. Her brother chimes in, "Is everyone except Maria and I going?"

"No, Emmi will stay and keep us updated. We think that we will need everyone else. I should get going, hopefully, I'll see you guys tomorrow when we get back." Luke turns to leave when Maria runs up and grabs his shirt. "Wait." Luke turns slightly to look at her over his shoulder. "Don't forget to have someone with Clari at all times, if she sees Summer, she will freeze and be vulnerable."

Luke ruffles Maria hair, "Don't worry, I got it." With that, he turns to the water and slowly begins to walk into it. His body turning into the water itself until you could not see a human at all.

"Come on, we should head back to camp. I have an apology to make," Maria says walking into the water as well. Mitchell followed not too far behind.

* * *

Please favorite and review! Much appreciated!


	7. I bet she killed them, her parents

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Lukas, Lily, Charles, Maria, and Mitchell.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

" _ **I bet she killed them, her parents."**_

 **January 14, 2017**

The rest of the time that is was daylight was quite uneventful. Maria apologized for hurting Clarisse and scaring her, to which Clarisse insisted she was neither hurt nor scared at all. Maria was definitely calling BS on that because she could remember seeing the pain and fear in her eyes when she fell to the floor and thought that she was going to die.

Dinner was also pretty boring and as everyone headed to the campfire, Maria said that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep early. Will let her go and pulled everyone else to the campfire. Maria making sure to push her brother towards the group to show she was okay big alone. She began to make her way back to the cabin and still hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something back was going to happen.

She made it back to the cabin and took a nice hot shower. As the water burned her skin she tried to relax, but her mind wouldn't let her. " **Don't go near her, she's a freak."** Maria sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. " **Nobody could ever love something like that."** Maria buried her face in her arms and cried hard.

" **Did you see that Cyclopes she just killed. She just- and then it was gone."** Maria clenched her arms, digging her nails into it. She was too numb to feel it though and just clenched tighter. So many memories kept bombarding her and screaming in her brain. " **Kill me. I've only got five months to live. Please make my death worth something." "You'll always be my Angel. I may not always tell my children and grandchildren I love them, but I do love you. That is why I gave you this much power because I knew you were strong enough to handle it."** "Why me," Maria croaked, her throat sore from crying.

" **I think it would be safer for everyone if you were to stay in the underworld for a while."** "I didn't want to leave. Why did you make me?" The voices continued. " **Freak!" "Monster!" "Angel of death!" "No one will ever love a creature like you." "I bet your parents were horrified by what you were." "You didn't hear, did you. Her parents died when she started her freaky death thing. I bet she killed them, her parents. It's sad really. Will was such a nice guy."** Maria let out a loud scream, not caring if anyone heard. She screamed as long and as loud as she could. Afterwards, she felt numb and just sat there staring at the wall, her tears no longer falling.

Maria didn't know how long she sat there for, but the water had gone from scalding hot to lukewarm. She stood on unsteady legs and washed her hair real quick. Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel and dried off. Maria walked in front of the mirror and let the towel drop. She whipped at the fogged up mirror until she could see herself.

She poked at her cheeks that still had a little baby fat on it. She touched her her puffy eyes. She ran her hands through her long black hair, the complete opposite color of everyone else in the cabin. She stuck out like a sore thumb. She rubbed the dark circles that were under her eyes. Maria looked down at her arms and saw abrasions from her nails all over her forearms. They were already starting to hear and she knew it wouldn't be long before you couldn't see them at all. Then she turned around and her breath hitched. _Damn, I knew I had burnt my back, but this is bad looking. Not that it will even matter tomorrow._ She looked over the tattoo on her back that always came back to form when her body healed. She looked over all the names. _So many dead. So many I couldn't help._

Maria quickly changed into her pajamas and ran to her bed, diving under the covers and cocooning herself in them. As if that would drive away the pain she was feeling. _They're right. You are a worthless piece of filth that shouldn't be walking free._ Every so slowly she drifted off to sleep, not even realizing that the campfire should have ended twenty minutes ago and everyone should be getting back to their cabins.

 **January 15, 2017 at 10 AM**

The first thing Maria realized as she woke up was that she was outside and her arms were bound. She groans and sits up looking around. All around her are more campers in the same position, though some were still sleeping. Monsters were standing guard, there were Cyclopes, a minotaur, some empousas and more. She heard a soft voice say, "Maria, what's going on?" She looked behind her to see a boy from the Apollo cabin almost in tears. Hanley, she remembered. He's only 11 years old, and probably doesn't know what's going on.

 _We were planning on telling everyone about this today. Damn._ "Hey, Hanley right?" He nodded his head as moisture continued to build up in his eyes. "Everything will be okay. I need you to trust me, can you do that?" Hanley nodded slightly and Maria moved a little closer to him. "Do you know what's going on Maria?"

Maria nodded, "We'll be okay. I just need your help. Have you seen any demigods working with the monsters?" Hanley shook his head, "No, is that how they got past the barrier?"

Maria shrugged, "Probably, but I don't know. Okay, next question, have you seen my brother and Will?" Hanley looked up at her, "I haven't seen Mitchell, but Will is over there." He pointed with his tied up hands up and to the left and Maria could barely make out Will's shirt.

"Okay good, now if I could just fi-" Maria was cut off when she was hit by a monster's arm hard, making her fly backward and roll. "No talking!" She saw the Minotaur kneel down in front of her and he grabbed a fist full of her hair. He pulls it up slightly until Maria is standing on her tip toes. She never cried out its pain and even smirked at him. Apparently, he didn't like that and kicked her stomach making her fly again. _Yup, that's a couple broken ribs._

She got back to her knees and once again smirked at the Minotaur egging him on. _As long as I can keep his attention on me, he can't hurt the others._ As the Minotaur went to hit her again She heard a cute voice cry out, "No! Don't hurt her!" _Crap, shut up Hanley!_

The Minotaur turned slightly to look at Hanley. Maria, thinking quickly jumped onto the Minotaur and wrapped the chain around his neck. She pulled hard and the Minotaur roared, trying to grab her off him. She ducked under his hand but didn't notice that a Cyclopes had come up behind them until hands gripped her arms at the elbow joints, squeezing until he felt them break. Maria cried out slightly in pain but still tried to fight back.

She tried to smash her head into the Cyclopes as it unwrapped the chain and threw her to the ground. She hissed in pain when her elbows hit the floor. _Crap, they really are broken._ Maria tried to stand back up, wobbly from the pain. "Enough!" A voice hissed. An empousa appeared from nowhere pulling her hair until she had dragged Maria to the front of the crowd. She threw Maria to her knees. "Defy us or try to escape and this will be your fate! Feast your eyes little ones!"

Maria felt something sharp at her throat. It was a claw. She felt a ripping sensation in her throat and felt blood begin to pool into her throat and down her chest. She began choking on her blood and couldn't get a breath. She heard screams in the distance before she fell onto her stomach, face down in the dirt.

* * *

Please favorite and review! Much appreciated!

If you have any suggestions or ideas for where the story should go or what I shouldn`t have in here, please feel free to share through PM!


	8. Are you okay? You dont look so good

**Authors note please read:** There are a few things that I forget to say in the first chapter, that I have now added there, but for those of you have already read it I`ll add it here too. The date may say that this first began in 2017, but it has been 4 years since The Blood of Olympus. Percy and Annabeth are MARRIED, so is Clarisse and Chris. Piper and Jason are engaged.

Ages are as follows: Clarisse and Chris are 22. Percy and Annabeth are 21. Reyna, Jason, and Frank are 20. Piper, Nico, Will, and Leo are 19. Hazel is 17. I tried to base their ages off the books and added four years. I know that most demigods move on after they become an adult, but Percy helps out at both camps during the summer and parts of the year to train demigods. Clarisse stops by sometimes to spar with people (though she actually just misses the camp, she will never admit it). Will come back to camp to practice and help out in the infirmary. He often teaches the younger demigods how to heal. Annabeth often helps to design new temples and buildings in both camps. Piper and Jason are going to college at Camp Jupiter, but decide to go on a trip during the first part of January and Percy tags along. Reyna and Frank are still in charge. Hazel is only 17 so she`s still a camper. Leo travels the world with Calypso, but still lives at Camp Half-Blood when they aren`t traveling.

Here is the list of pairings: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Jason Grace and Piper McLean. Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. Leo Valdez and Calypso. Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse La Rue. Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner.

OC pairings: Kayden Anderson (OC) and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

So this chapter will mostly be a repeat of chapter one. Only the first two and last couple paragraphs are new. If you need a refresher on what happened, please read the first part. If not, go ahead and skip it. I have not added anything besides those nine paragraphs. (It will be separated using a line break)

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **"Are you okay buddy? You don`t look so good.** "_

 **January 15, 2017**

 _Maria felt something sharp at her throat. It was a claw. She felt a ripping sensation at her throat and felt blood begin to pool into her throat and down her chest. She began choking on her blood and couldn't get a breath. She heard screams in the distance before she fell onto her stomach, face down in the dirt._

(Chapter one)  
Percy woke up next, confused and dizzy, _I don't remember going to my cabin last night._ Everything felt fuzzy to him, the sun was blaring down on him and his sweat was going into his eyes. Percy tried to reach a hand up to wipe the sweat away but realized his hands were bound behind his back. Percy opened his eyes and was greeted by blonde hair, _Annabeth,_ moving his eyes lower Percy saw that she was also bound at her wrists and ankles. _What is going on here?_

As he tried to sit up, a rough voice said, "Good, Percy Jackson has woken up." A huge hand reached down and gripped his hair pulling Percy a couple feet away and into a kneeling position. He glanced over to his left and saw Nico, Will, Frank, and Jason already in the same position. He glanced to his right and saw the majority of the camp on their knees facing them. In front of them lay a girl's body lying in a pool of blood. He looked back at Jason and mouthed 'what`s going on and who was that'. 'I have no idea, but that's the new girl' was the reply he got. He heard a groan behind his back and immediately realized it was Annabeth. Percy tried to look behind him but was hit over the head with something. "Stay looking forward", the voice from earlier yelled.

He was sat back up, feeling even more disoriented. Annabeth cried out in pain and was thrown beside Percy. On his other side, Hazel and Piper were thrown next to Frank and Jason respectively. Everyone looked as confused as Percy felt. He tried to call water from the lake to use but couldn't. _What is going on?_

"Good, it looks as though everyone is awake," a voice calls out from near the campfire. Suddenly the fire in the pit begins to swirl and grown taller. Before their eyes, the fire starts to form a human figure and move away from the pit. It stands in front of Percy and starts to dissipate, leaving behind a Hispanic teenage girl wearing shorts, a crop top and a cape/shawl. Her light brown hair flowed around her waist and as she got closer he could see her light brown eyes. "Well this was too easy; I have no idea why we didn`t think of killing the others parents before. They haven't put up much of a fight." She turned in the direction of Leo and Frank and sighed, "What did I say about putting him up here? We cannot kill him yet, take him out of line now!"

"Yes ma'am," a voice behind them said and with that cyclopes came running up, picking Leo up and dropping him behind the girl. As Percy watched, he started to notice little things about her, a mischievous grin and slightly pointed ears being the things that stood out the most.

She turned her eyes to the rest of us. "As for the rest of you, your children are not needed." She motioned to the minotaur and cyclops that was off to her right and Percy watched as the Minotaur walked towards him and the cyclops toward Jason. _Why is the water not responding,_ he thought angrily. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jason trying to concentrate, _he's probably trying to call forth lightning. Looks like he's not having much more luck._

The girl walked up to stand by the Minotaur in front of Percy. She knelt down and grabbed his chin yanking his face up to look at her. "I can't believe you used to be weak like this, we took this camp fast. I can't believe I used to hang on my father's every word about you guys. Ha, to think I would be able to take down the man of legends. The prince of the sea! The boy in not one, but two separate great prophecies. The boy who stopped Cronus and Gaea from rising. The boy who will help to stop us from taking over the world again... _if_ he is allowed to live." _What is she talking about?_ "I can't believe I used to follow around someone as pathetic as you, haha. You're both so pathetic, it's almost sad."

Percy just glared at her, "What is this all about, and what are you talking about? I've never met you before."

She laughs and drops his face, "Not yet you haven't. I wonder where Lukas and Charles is? Looks like your children can't save you or themselves this time." _Our children?_ She turned her back to walk away when storm clouds started to gather above the camp. The girl glanced at the sky and screamed, "Kill them!" The Minotaur reaches his hand towards Percy's neck when lightning lit up the sky and water shot up from the ground wrapping around the Minotaur's hand. A slightly deep voice says, "Don't you dare touch my father." _Father? Me?_

Slowly the water around his hand begins to resemble a human hand, while more water pours out of the earth rising up to form a body. The water solidifies into human skin with clothes and hair. In a second, a boy had appeared in front of me.

The same voice that spoke a second ago says, "Be careful about who you ask about Summer. You might regret it." He glances to his left, "You good Lily?"

Percy looked over and to see a teenage girl a little younger than himself sitting on the Cyclopes that was about to kill Jason. The brunette looked mad, and by the Lightning that was sparking off her skin Percy thought it was safe to assume she was the one who called the storm clouds. "Yeah, I'm good Luke."

The boy in front of Percy, Luke, glared at the girl and clenched his jaw shut tight. He took his free hand and punched the minotaur, as he did water exploded from his fist with such force, it threw the Minotaur back 20 feet. He stood up fully and puffed out his chest, "You're not going get away with this Summer, you're starting a war that we both know you can't finish."

The girl, Summer, smirked and crossed her arms. "What would you know Luke? You've been blinded by them. By the gods that don't care. Your namesake would be disgusted by you."

"Luke changed sides at the last moment, he was a hero, unlike _you."_ Percy could practically taste the venom in Luke's voice when he said you. _Are they talking about our Luke?_ He looked over at the boy in front of me, all too confused by the situation that was happening. He could already tell, this was going to be a long and confusing day.

* * *

Summer just cocked her hip and smirked at him, "Luke was no hero. He was a pathetic excuse for a demigod and an even worse excuse for a follower of Lord Kronos." _Ah, crap. Not Kronos again._ Summer continued, "You're just as pathetic as he was. You know, you had a few extra days before we came back. Why didn't you try to warn camp, or try to save your parents? You left them completely vulnerable. Did you just hope we wouldn't attack camp?"

Just then a laugh was heard. A very disturbing laugh that made your skin crawl. Everyone looked around for the source, and that's when they saw Maria's 'corpse' shaking with laughter. Everyone thought the same thing. _There's no way she survived her throat getting slit. There's blood everywhere._

In front of everyone's eyes, Maria's body staggered to her feet still slightly laughing. Then she spoke in a slightly hoarse voice, "You're an idiot if you think that we would leave our parents unguarded." Maria looked down at her arms, where her radius bones were poking through her skin. She sighed as if it were merely a nuisance and looked at the Cyclopes who did it. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to push a bone into place in your arm when your other arm you need to push the bone in with is also broken." She sighed again and knelt back down, placing one arm on the ground and smashing her boot into the bone to push it back under her skin. She repeated the process with the second one, and everyone could hear the bone popping and practically feel the skin tear. She stood back up just then and turned to the empousa.

She pointed her finger (which shouldn't be possible if her arms were broken, right?), "And you! I hate it when people cut through my vocal box! Do you have any idea how long it takes to heal a damn vocal box? I mean come on, even when it does get healed, my voice sounds hoarse and weird for days." She rubbed at her throat, "And don't even get me started on how tough it is to wash dried blood off my neck, ugh!" She walked to Lukas and held her hands up in a silent question. He understood and pulled out the sword in his sheath with his right hand. Only when it came out, it wasn't made of metal. There wasn't even a blade. It was just a hilt until Lukas opened his left hand over the hilt and water poured out of his hand and onto the hilt, creating a blade of water. He sliced right through the chains binding Maria's hands. "Is your power coming back?" "Yeah, I`m fine."

Every camper just stared at her in shock. They know she should be dead and yet, here she was. She should at least be in pain from the broken ribs, broken arms and the sliced throat, and yet nothing. No signs besides the drying blood that anything was, or ever had been wrong.

All of a sudden Summer starts laughing. "No way, you left the _monster_ to protect your parents. How did you know she wouldn't just kill everyone in camp? Do they even know what in Hades name that is?" Summer demanded, pointing at Maria. Maria didn't pay attention to Summer because she is too busy glaring at the Cyclopes who 'broke' her arms. Lukas walked over and broke her chains.

Summer walks to the front of the special campers (Percy, Jason, etc.) and yells out, "Please allow me to introduce the one, the only, the horrific monster know as the Angel of D-" Whatever she was about to say, was cut off when the Cyclops yelled and charged at Maria. As Summer yelled, "No!" Maria easily sidestepped the Cyclopes but made sure to reach up and slightly brush her fingertips against his cheek. The Cyclopes stopped moving, and black smoke began to spew out of the monsters cheek, going down his body towards the ground. The Cyclopes collapsed onto his knees facing the regular campers. The smoke was spewing even more now and was leading towards Maria. She walked towards the Cyclopes and bent down slightly to look at his face.

"Are you okay buddy? You don't look so good." The smoke began to swirl at her feet. "Look, buddy, it didn't have to come to this. If you had just listened to Summer talk you would have known not to let me touch you. You wouldn't have died so early into the fight. See, this is why I don't work with Cyclopes and such. They have absolutely no patience." The smoke began to snake up her body until it got to her heart. Everyone staring in horror as the smoke plunged into her body. It continued for almost half a minute before the smoke stopped coming out. Maria continued to look into the Cyclopes eyes.

"You're boss was going to tell you that I'm known as the Angel of Death. I'm pretty sure you can guess why now. Have fun in Tartarus!" Maria stood up and went to walk past the Cyclopes on the way to Summer. As she passes the Cyclopes she placed her hand on the Cyclops's head. Before everyone's eyes, his body began to deteriorate and turn to monster dust. Maria looked at the rest of the monsters and smiled, "Who's next?"


	9. I am the Angel of Death!

Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I love reading your predictions!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Clarissa, Chris, Kai, Lukas, Lily, Charles, Maria, and Mitchell. _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

" _ **I am the Angel of Death!"**_

 **January 15, 2017**

" _You're boss was going to tell you that I'm known as the Angel of Death. I'm pretty sure you can guess why now. Have fun in Tartarus!" Maria stood up and went to walk past the Cyclopes on the way to Summer. As she passes the Cyclopes she placed her hand on the Cyclops's head. Before everyone's eyes, his body began to deteriorate and turn to monster dust. Maria looked at the rest of the monsters and smiled, "Who's next?"_

The seven watched as all the monsters and bad demigods began to get nervous, they all began looking at each other and fidgeting. They could hear murmurs of conversation. "Shit, that's her." "She's the freak demigod they warned us about." "They say she's half monster." "I heard she killed a god." "I remember in the future, the rumor has it that she killed over 200 monsters on her own." "No way, that's impossible." "Well, I heard she beat Ares when she was only six." "I heard that she killed her fa-"

Maria finally turned around and screamed, "Enough! I am the Angel of Death! You all know the rumors about me and I'll tell you they are true. Now be smart little monsters and run along." Percy and the rest could hear the monsters and bad demigods considering it. Talking about how maybe they should temporarily retreat, before Summer interrupted and yelled out, "We aren't going anywhere freak. You can't intimidate them."

Maria looked over her shoulder at Summer, "Somehow I think I already have." She walks past the campers looking for her brother, but couldn't find him. She turned back to Summer and said, "Now, where were we? Oh yes, now I remember. We were about to watch you run out of here with your tail between your legs."

Summer snorted at that, "As if we would let you win without a fight."

Maria shook her head, "I really didn't want to do this today, but if you insist we kill your people in one day, so be it." Summer had brought her people to the north side, past the kneeling demigods (but they stayed in front of Leo). Lukas and Lily pushed the kneeling demigods over to where the rest of the campers were. The front row consisted of Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Chris, Will and then Nico, in that order. Lukas moved in front of Percy, while Lily moved in front of Jason and Maria moved in front of Will, so they were all pretty spaced out.

Maria looked around. _Okay, this isn't a very large amount. Only sixteen more Cyclopes, a dozen empousas, a downed Minotaur and half a dozen demigods on the wrong side. Piece of cake. At least it would be if my damned powers would come back fully. Death touch is all dandy, but my death pull would come in handy right about now. At least I still have the use of my shadows._ Maria closed her eyes as shadows began to swirl at her feet, slowly curling up her leg like a snake. It slithered around her until it covered her entire body in darkness. After a few seconds, it fell to the floor and revealed something shocking. This girl who had been staying in the Apollo cabin was using shadow magic and was _completely_ covered head to toe in black.

Her jet black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and held there by a black ribbon that fell down beside her cascading hair. She wore a black leather jacket that was open in the front to reveal a black tank top. The jacket was trolled up to reveal half of her forearms. On her right wrist was a black wristband and below that was black fingerless leather gloves. She also wore black skinny jeans. She had black heeled combat boots and around her neck was a necklace, no one could make out what was on it because the pendant, or pendants, was tucked inside her shirt. At her side was a black sword and around her waist was a black and ice blue (outlined) belt that has a black leather circle in her lower back. It was about six inches in diameter. There seemed to be a button in the middle. Nothing about her screamed daughter of Apollo to anyone.

She opened her eyes and began to glare at the monsters on the other side hoping to intimidate them into leaving. She almost succeeded when they looked as though they would retreat, but then Summer yelled at them to stand their ground and they listened.

"Looks like we will have to do this the hard way," Lily said sighing. "B, think you can help take out a few Cyclops."

Maria didn't respond, but before everyone's eyes, she practically dissolved into the ground and they watched as she reappeared from the shadows in front of two Cyclopes. She touched their chests making them shriek before going limp and falling to their knees. A few demigods with arrows turned to the spot Maria stood only to find her not there anymore as she was already in front of the next two victims. Empousas. She again disappeared and reappeared in her original spot in front of Will.

All four monsters were on their knees spewing smoke, that again headed towards Maria and went into her heart. The four monsters then turned to dust. _Four down, 35-ish to go._ Maria looked to Lily and in a bored tone said, "Tag." Lily smiled as lightning began to crack around her. She looked to the sky as angry storm clouds gathered. She looked back at three empousa, and soon there was nothing, but a pile of smoking dust. She looked at Luke, but before she could say anything he said, "Yeah I know, tag." He threw his hands out palm up and water shot from the ground, piercing and killing two more Cyclopes. By that time all of the bad demigods were scared and confused about how fast they were dying.

Many began to run away, but all of a sudden a bear came charging from nowhere and bit into a Cyclopes' neck, effectively biting through his neck and disintegrating it. From another direction, a burst of light killed three more. Mitchell came running up, practically glowing as it seemed sunlight was wrapped around his arms. "Sorry, I took so long to get them, the knockout gas wasn`t letting me use light travel to get the others and warn them." He ran to stand in front of Nico, beside his sister while the bear ran to where Frank and Hazel were. It morphed into a 16-year-old boy with black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and slightly dark skin. He wore a regular t-shirt and jeans with sneakers.

Two more kids came running up, slicing through three more Cyclopes before standing in front of Clarisse and Chris. The first, a 17-year-old girl with longer brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, was wearing a black hoodie, black shorts, with black knee high socks and combat boots. On her face, a small scar was visible on her pale skin, on her left cheekbone. She was brandishing a bronze sword.

Beside her was a 19-year-old boy with black hair, hazel eyes and a small scar under his right eye. He's wearing a black jacket, with an orange t-shirt that's barely visible with black skinny jeans and black high top converse. In his right hand was a sword that had been painted black and red.

"Nice of you guys to show up," she nodded at each newcomer as she said their names. "Kai, Clarissa and Christian." Kai was the dark skinned boy while Clarissa and Christian were in front of Clarisse and Chris. Christian glared at her, "Well I'm so sorry I couldn't just fly over here or transform into water and travel by sea. Sorry, but I actually have to run. Not all of our grandparents gave us awesomely cool powers."

Kai rolled his eyes and mumbled something about how they didn't run, they just rode on his back. "Sorry Kai, you're right. We had to rely on you. Thank you for getting us here," Clarissa said to him, causing him to blush and look away. During all this talking, the monsters, and bad demigods froze. They only snapped out of it when Summer yelled, "Fight!" The monsters let out a yell as they charged at the good side. Clarissa, Maria, and Lukas ran out to meet them halfway. Kai and Mitchell shooting any missed with a bow. Clarissa moved through the monsters instead of staying by Maria and Lukas. She eventually broke through the other side and froze when she saw Summer, Summer freezing as well.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Clarissa broke the silence. "Why Summer? Why did you betray us? Why-" her voice cracked as tears gathered in her eyes. "Why did you leave me! How could you just kill him like it was nothing and leave me all alone! I trusted you!" She started panting, feeling short of breath from yelling after fighting. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Summer put the wall back up. Her face morphed into something evil, something demented. "I know and it was stupid to trust me. It was so easy manipulating you and as for how I could kill _him._ It was easy, I actually enjoyed it. I savored the feeling of his blood running through my fingers and the smell of his crisp skin." She smiled even more. "I loved killing our uncle!"

Suddenly Clarissa felt something brush past her and almost hit Summer. It was one of Kai's arrows. Summer yelled out a quick, "Retreat!" Before smirking one last time at Clarissa, before she stepped back into the fire and was gone. Clarissa collapsed on the ground and Christian went running to her, dropping to the ground alongside her and pulling her in for a hug. He whispered calming words into her ear.

Maria had made her way back over to the campers and with Lukas' and Kai's help, she began to free the campers. Lily made her way to Chiron and freed him.

Everyone huddled together totally confused by what just happened. Thankfully Chiron took charge. "I need everyone to listen to me, please. Head counselors, you are to go to the big house for an explanation and you will, in turn, explain it to your siblings who will be waiting in their cabins."

"What if they come back again!" A young Aphrodite child cried out.

Mitchell stepped up to answer. "The cabins will be protected by magic. No one can enter without permission from those inside once it activates."

"Now, I know this is confusing campers, but for your safety please go to your cabins." Everyone slowly made their way to their designated spots. Hazel and Frank joining the cabin counselors in the big house. Mitchell, Maria, Lily, Lukas, Kai, Clarissa, and Christian followed them. Once everyone was seated, Lukas stood up and walked to the front. He cleared his throat, "What we are about to tell you will come at a great shock, but I need you to listen to me carefully. We are not lying, Zeus has already determined we are truthful." Before he could continue Annabeth chirped up, "You're from the future, aren't you."

Lukas looked surprised for a moment before slowly nodding. A few gasps were heard. She continued with her guesses, "Lukas, are you mine and Percy's future child?" Percy looked at Annabeth startled, Wha-" he stopped when he saw them looking into each other eyes. Lukas sighed, "I forgot how smart you were. Yes, my name is Lukas Ethan Jackson. Son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Born July 28, 2017." At this information, everyone gasped and stared at Percy who was gaping at Lukas and Annabeth. Had it been any other time, someone would have made a joke that Percy looked like a fish out of water.

* * *

Please please review!


	10. By March 2035, only America still stood

Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I love reading your thoughts and emotions! I`m glad I was able to surprise some of you. In this chapter, it will introduce the characters from the last chapter better and answer most of your questions. Please please tell me what you thought of the chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Clarissa, Chris, Kai, Lukas, Lily, Charles, Maria, Mitchell, Sally and Emmi.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

" _ **By March of 2035, only America still stood."**_

 **January 15, 2017**

 _Before he could continue Annabeth chirped up, "You're from the future, aren't you." Lukas looked surprised for a moment before slowly nodding. A few gasps were heard. She continued with her guesses, "Lukas, are you mine and Percy's future child?" Percy looked at Annabeth startled, Wha-" he stopped when he saw them looking into each other eyes. Lukas sighed, "I forgot how smart you were. Yes, my name is Lukas Ethan Jackson. Son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Born July 28, 2017." At this information, everyone gasped and stared at Percy who was gaping at Lukas and Annabeth. Had it been any other time, someone would have made a joke that Percy looked like a fish out of water._

"Yo-you're joking right!" Percy was freaking out. "No, sorry… Dad." Lukas said laughing. Maria glared at Lukas, "Stop freaking them out. This is going to be hard enough without calling them mom or dad right away." Lukas looked to Percy, "Sorry. I can't imagine how crazy this sounds."

"This isn't crazy, this is insane." Percy looked to Annabeth for help but found none. Chiron decided to speak up, "They are not lying. Please try to keep an open mind as everyone introduces themselves." The campers nodded and stared at the others. They were all thinking similar thoughts, _are one of these kids mine._

Lukas stepped forward, "First I would like to say that most of us have siblings that aren't here yet. You will get to know them later on."

He stepped back and let Lily step forward. "Hi everyone, my name is Lily Brooke Grace, but most people call me Storm. You saw why earlier. I'm the daughter of Piper and Jason Grace. Born September 5, 2020." Piper and Jason stared and then looked back at each other, then looked back at Lily again. Piper and Jason smiled, though if anyone looked closely at Jason, they would have seen his eyes had happy tears wanting to come out.

Softly Jason said, "We will have a little girl, Piper." He pulled Piper close to him and kissed the top of her head. He kept his arm around her and his head on hers when Lily stepped back and Clarissa and Chris tapped forward.

Chris spoke first, "Hi, I'm the first born. My name is Christian Alexander Rodriquez, most people call me Alex so as to not confuse me with my father. I am born November 10, 2017."

Clarissa stepped in, "My name is Clarissa Rose Rodriguez or Clari for short. I will be born January 25, 2019. We are the children of Clarisse and Chris Rodriquez." Everyone looked from Clarisse and Chris to their kids, gaping at how small they looked compared to the usual children of Ares. They take after their mother in the face, but their father everywhere else. Both children stepped back.

Kai stepped forward next, "H-hi. My name is Kai Mathews Zhang. I will be born April 1, 2020. You've probably figured out by the shapeshifting and my looks that I'm the son of Hazel and Frank Zhang." He stepped back as well, as Hazel and Frank smiled sweetly at each other. They thought he looked like a kind young man.

Now Maria and Mitchell stepped forward. Everyone looked at them trying to figure it out. What came next, was something that they were not expecting. Mitchell spoke first, "Look, this will be even more strange and harder to believe than just us being from the future." He took a deep breath and looked at his sister. "We- we weren't- we didn't exactly- we don't have-" Maria stepped in, "What my brother means to say is that we weren't born. We were created by the gods as a thank you present for our parents, who could not biologically have kids. We don't have a mom and a dad. We have- I mean we had a dad and a father."

Everyone gasped. "I thought that creating humans was outlawed, though," Annabeth said. "The gods made an exception for the two of us," Mitchell said.

Maria jumped back into the talk, "My name is Bianca Maria Solace di Angelo. Daughter of Will and Nico di Angelo." Will and Nico's jaws fell open. "My brothers' name is Mitchell Lee Solace di Angelo. We were created on July 3, 2020. Because our last name is angel in Italian, most people call us 'The Twin Angels'. My brother, known for his healing ability for others, is known as the Angel of Life. Because I was given the ability to take a life they call me the Angel of Death. We apologize for living among you this week without you knowing who we really are, but it was necessary."

She turned to Chiron smacking her hands together, "Now, if that's over, I'll be leaving. I've been itching to get back into the fight." She turned to everyone else and bowed to them. "I bid you goodbye." She dissolved into darkness before anyone said anything else. Lukas sighed in annoyance, "Mitch-"

Mitchell stood up, "Don't worry I won't let her run away too long. Everyone who doesn't want to be blind, look away." With that, he dissolved into light. Everyone had to look away to avoid being blinded. Lukas looked back over at everyone once the light died down and clapped his hands together, "Now any questions?"

"Who's Summer?" Jason asked.

"She's a bi-" Lukas started before Kai elbowed him in the side. "Bianca hates it when you talk about her like that."

"Yeah, well Bianca isn't here and neither is Summer. I don't see why we have to be nice to her when she kills Ja-" Lukas abruptly stopped and turned around to collect himself.

"What Lukas means to say is that Summer was… She turned evil. She was confused by the other side. Her name is Summer Grace Valdez, daughter of Leo Valdez and Calypso. Born June 22, 2020."

Leo looked up when his name was mentioned in shock, "My child is a traitor…" Everyone was silent and let him take in the fact his daughter turned bad. "How? How is that possible?"

Annabeth spoke up, "Lukas, you started to say something about Summer killing someone. Were you about to say Jason?" Lukas and Kai looked at each other and Kai nodded slightly.

"Yes, Summer kills Jason on March 5, 2033." Everyone gasps and looks between Jason and Leo.

Leo shakes his head, "My daughter would never kill my best friend."

Kai walked over to Leo and put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, "She did, I'm sorry."

Everyone is silent for a moment until Lukas clears his throat, "I'm sorry to move on so soon, but we need to tell you why we a-" Lukas is cut off by two young girls bursting through the door. They were holding hands and one girl was slightly in front of the other and looked that like she was pulling the other one. The one that was leading was a tan girl about age 12 with blonde hair to her waist. Her eyes were a pretty sea green, that scanned over everyone and some people shivered and felt as though she was looking into their souls. She's wearing capri pants, a camp shirt, and, converse.

The second girl was a young Asian girl around the age of 10-11. Everyone stared at her, eyes bulging out of their heads as they saw the black cat-like ears on the top of her head, whiskers on her face and the black tail coming out of her backside. Her hair is brown and goes to her back in waves. Her eyes were a pretty chocolate. She was wearing ruffle dress and black boots with a flower in her hair. She suddenly tripped and cried out, tumbling to the floor and almost taking out the other one. "Owie." The other girl helps her stand slowly. The younger girls cat ears were flicked back and her tail was flicking, showing that she looked embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, I'm very clumsy. Do they know who we are?" Lukas nodded and her ears perked up. "Oh, well hi everyone." She was waving really fast at them with a gigantic smile. "My name is Emmi Marie Rose Zhang, but everyone calls me Kitty. Can you see why?" She turned slightly and wagged her tail. "I was born May 30, 2025. This is Sally Renee Jackson, but you can call her Rere. She's born January 9, 2024." She smiled sweetly before her eyes landed on Frank and Hazel. Her smile fell and pain flashed across her eyes. She whimpered and then ran to Kai who opened his arms and picked his sister up. She laid her head on top of his shoulder and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Sally walked to Lukas and pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. He nodded once, twice and then whispered something in her ear. She nodded, tugged on Emmi's arm and walked out with her. When she passed everyone, she glanced back at a confused Frank and Hazel one more time with tears in her eyes.

"Now then, we shall continue our life story. It started in 2028. At the beginning of June, when everyone was traveling to the camps, they were attacked. So many monsters got together and swarmed demigods, that almost 38 died. That's about a third of camp half blood. A few days later, Chiron and Reyna received a letter declaring war on all demigods. Battle sounded the rest of the year and demigods were not allowed to venture into the human world. In November of 2028, Chiron is captured. Camp Jupiter will be attacked July 9, 2029, and it will kill more that 100 people including-" Lukas stopped and looked at his feet. In a low voice, Kai says, "I'm sorry, this is still hard for us all to talk about. Among the dead will be Percy Jackson, he died trying to get people out." Everyone looked to Percy, who looked shocked. He couldn't believe what they were saying. _There's no way that could happen._

Lukas cleared his throat and looked back up. "In 2030, the mortals in America will be attacked and the mist will be destroyed for most people. The mortal world joins the fight two days later. In October, monsters will rule Australia. In June of 2031, Leo Valdez leads an attack on an enemy stronghold. He… he doesn't make it out alive. I'm sorry." Leo looked down at his hands. _At least I go out helping._

Lily takes over, "In September, Greece and Italy falls. In 2032, Asia will fall in March. On November 15, one of our safe houses is attacked. During the battle and evacuation, 29 die, including Annabeth Jackson, Clarisse and Chris Rodriquez who sacrificed themselves." Clari scooted closer to Christian, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

Kai takes over for Lily, "January of 2033, Africa falls. On March 5, Summer betrays camp and kills Jason. In May of 2034, all of Europe falls. In December, all of South America falls. By March of 2035, only America still stood. By June everything west of Tennessee falls. We were able to slow their advancements in August. The next year, 2036, is when we came up with this plan. By September we lose everything southwest of Pennsylvania."

Lukas cuts in, "On December 8, we came back in time. Reyna, Piper, Hazel, and Frank sacrificed themselves to buy us enough time to escape back here. It's still pretty fresh, that's why Emmi freaked out. Last week her father kissed her goodbye before he died and now he's here and alive."

Hazel hand goes over her mouth to stifle a gasp. She looked to Frank who pulled her to his chest. He looked to Kai and asked, "Do you think we will be able to talk to her?" Kai shrugs, "Maybe, but watch her tail. If her tail starts swishing, she's getting agitated and you need to please back off."

Frank nodded and turned back to his girlfriend.

"So as I was saying, we came from a very dark future. We are going to try to help you stop that future from happening. We are all a little sensitive about what's happened, so some of us may choose not to speak about it."

Butch spoke up just then, "How will we stop it now if we couldn't then- or well in the future?"

"They don't have as many monsters and they haven't had time to gather more. In our time, they chained Thanatos down again and opened the doors of death. Monsters could not be killed and would regenerate unless we did painstakingly long things to prevent that. They had even figured out how to trap demigod and mortal souls so they could not go to the underworld, which caused Hades to begin losing power."

"What about us, are we alive?" Asked Lou Ellen.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but over 90% of the people at this camp does not make it to the year we left. You are included in that."

"Oh…"

"Okay, campers we will be calling everyone to the campfire in an hour to explain everything. In the meantime, I need everyone to wrap their heads around this and help their siblings to understand this."

Lukas spoke and called everyone's attention, "Kai, Clari, Christian, Lily and myself are available for questions. Other than that, please try to wrap your own heads around this."

Everyone looked to someone else and began whispering. Connor and Travis turned to each other to discuss what was going on. Clarisse and Chris walked over to talk to Clari and Christian. Kai walked over to talk to his parents. Lily walked over to Jason and Piper. The rest either sat quietly or whispered to each other.

Lukas, instead of going to his parents, walked to Nico and Will. "Nico, Will, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Both nodded numbly and followed him out. Once outside, Lukas looked at the two who just stared at him. They would open their mouths like they wanted to ask something but was too afraid or too confused to and they would shut their mouths again. After five or six times, Lukas finally sighed and began to talk, "Look, here's the thing. Bianca and Mitchell didn't have the happiest childhoods. I'm warning you now that if you stress Bianca out, I will hurt you. Don't be hugging her and telling her what to do. Mitchell might be more into the hugging thing, but a hug won't be okay with her. Please don't ask anybody about what your fates were or about Bianca and Mitchell's childhood. If they want you to know what happened, they will tell you."

Mitchell stopped and looked at them. He saw them slowly nod their heads indicating they were listening. Nico was the first to break the silence again, "How did M- I mean Bianca get up after getting her arms and ribs were broken? And the blood on her neck was from a wound, but it looked like there was nothing there. Why did Summer call her a freak and a monster?"

Lukas narrowed his eyes at Nico, "Okay let's get one thing straight. She's not a freak and she's definitely not a monster!"

Will stepped in front of Nico and put his hands up in a calming way, "We would never call her a monster. We know she's not and we know she's a sweet girl. I think Nico was just curious why someone else would think our child is… Something like that."

Lukas took a breath and sighed, "I know and I'm sorry. It's just a touchy subject. I can't tell you that. Bia will just have to open up about all of her... gifts when she wants to."

Lukas walked past them and back inside. Nico pulled Will into his arms. Will turned around and clung onto his shirt. He didn't realize he was crying until he saw Nico's shirt becoming wet. He whispered, "W-we have two kids. They let us have two kids of our own." He started to chuckle softly and looked up at Nico. He found two brown eyes shimmering slightly with happiness, "Yeah sunshine, we do."

The rest of the group stayed inside while Lukas left with Will and Nico. Hazel was smiling at something Kai had said while Frank lovingly ruffled his hair. Lily shyly looked at her mom, who was beaming at her. Lily whispered something to Piper, to which Piper laughed and almost pounced on her giving her a hug. Jason even slowly wrapped his arms around the both of them and kissed the top of Lily's head.

Lukas walked back in and smiled at the scene. He walked towards the regular campers to see if they had any questions. He glanced at his parents and held up a finger to signal that he would talk in a minute to them. They nodded and went back to whispering with each other. Nico and Will walked in a moment later. Will looked to Lily, Jason and Piper with longing. He leaned over to Nico and whispered, "Do you think our daughter will let us hug her like that?" "I don't know."

Lily slowly withdrew from the hug and walked over to stand by Lukas to help talk with the others. Kai gave Hazel and Frank a hug and kissed Hazel's forehead. He too walked to the others. Clari nodded to his parents before walking over there too. Alex, however, stayed where he was. Little talks popped up here and there before Lukas walked over to Chiron and nodded to him. "Alright campers, please go to your cabins, gather your siblings and bring them to the fire pit."

Everyone slowly filed out to get their siblings. Lukas went straight to the campfire with Kai. "I think that went well Lukas, what do you think?"

"It went oka-" Lukas stopped abruptly when he caught sight of the giant pile of blood left behind by Bianca. He sighed and held out his hand palm down. He abruptly twisted his hand palm up and water began to flow up from the ground, washing away the blood stain. Lily nudged him and whispered, "Show off." Lily, Lukas, Kai and Christian all started laughing. Clari just smiled and even let out a small noise that could be taken as a chuckle.

They stood by the fire pit as everyone began to show up and take their seats. Everything was quiet while they waited to be told what was going on. Once they were told, they wished they had never asked. Nobody could believe what they said. The entire world was taken over by monsters. The gods couldn't stop it. Most of them die and those who don't are hunted. Now they are being hunted in this time as well. How could this get any worse?


	11. Biography

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated it in a while. It's been a little hectic. I wanted to know if anyone would like to help me write the story. I would like someone that would help me with the grammar and the details, because as you probably noticed I kind of suck in that department. I also need someone that would bounce ideas Back-and-forth with me. If you guys are interested, pm me. :)

So this isn't really a chapter update, but I will be updating a chapter in the next couple days. I wanted to give you guys the link to one of the bio pages. I'm going to put below the most important things from the bio pages, but if you'd like to see what everybody looks like you'll have to go to the link that's at the beginning of the bios below. I seriously recommend you glance through the bios at least this time so you can have a refresher on who's who, plus some of the pictures are awesome. I will have the link every chapter or two or three to another document that adds information gained on people. I will add a few more children once they are introduced. Each character has an attached picture THAT BELONGS TO OTHERS, I do not own any of the pictures. The characters I made were not based on them, but the pictures matched how I wanted the characters to look pretty well. I did change Summer`s outfit once I found the picture, I added the shawl because I liked how it looked.

There are a few things that I forgot to say in the first chapter, that I have now added there, but for those of you have already read it I`ll add it here too. The date may say that this first begins in 2017, but it has been 4 years since The Blood of Olympus. Percy and Annabeth are MARRIED, so is Clarisse and Chris. Piper and Jason are engaged.

Ages are as follows: Clarisse and Chris are 22. Percy and Annabeth are 21. Reyna, Jason and Frank are 20. Piper, Nico, Will and Leo are 19. Hazel is 17. I tried to base their ages off the books and added four years. I know that most demigods move on after they become an adult, but Percy helps out at both camps during the summer and parts of the year to train demigods. Clarisse stops by sometimes to spar with people (though she actually just misses the camp, she will never admit it). Will come back to camp to practice and help out in the infirmary. He often teaches the younger demigods how to heal. Annabeth often helps to design new temples and buildings in both camps. Piper and Jason are going to college at Camp Jupiter, but decide to go on a trip during the first part of January and Percy tags along. Reyna and Frank are still in charge. Hazel is only 17 so she's still a camper. Leo travels the world with Calypso, but still lives at Camp Half-Blood when they aren`t traveling.

Here is the list of pairings: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Jason Grace and Piper McLean. Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. Leo Valdez and Calypso. Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse La Rue. Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner.

OC pairings: Kayden Anderson (OC) and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. LILY GRACE AND CHARLIE JACKSON. SUMMER VALDEZ AND KAI ZHANG. (Before she killed Jason and betrayed camp anyways)

The link is in my profile, it won`t copy and paste from here sorry

 **Name: Lukas Ethan Jackson**

Short: Luke

Age: 19

Sign: Leo

DoB: July 28, 2017

Parents: Percy and Annabeth

Appearance

Hair color: Blonde

Hair length: Short male

Eye color: Sea Green (exactly like Percy)

Skin tone: Tan

Usual outfit: Skinny blue jeans and camp shirt with Nike

Personality: Cocky, but reliable and caring. A little overprotective with his friends especially when it comes to his family and friends.

Abilities: Become water. Control water.

Preferred weapon: Water whip and water swords.

 **Name: Charles David Jackson**

Short: Charlie

Age: 17

Sign: Capricorn

DoB: December 27, 2019

Parents: Percy and Annabeth

Appearance

Hair color: Black hair

Hair length: Halfway between shoulders and ears.

Eye color: Sky blue

Skin tone: Slight slight tan

Usual outfit: Blue jeans and loose tank top with flip flops (sneakers in a fight)

Personality: Relaxed and laid back. Easy to talk to and complain to. Gives good advice on topics. Likes kids and is the one to welcome new young campers because he's calming.

Abilities: Control water, but prefers a sword.

Preferred weapon: Sword

Dating: Lily Grace

 **Name: Sally Renee Jackson**

Nickname: Rere

Age: 12

Sign: Capricorn

DoB: January 9, 2024

Parents: Percy and Annabeth

Appearance

Hair color: Blonde

Hair length: Down to waist, but usually in pigtails or pretty braid.

Eye color: Sea Green

Skin tone: Tan

Usual outfit: Capri pants and camp shirt with converse

Personality: Outgoing and friendly to anyone. She always is analyzing you for alternative motives however and is not easily surprised.

Abilities: Can heal with water. Best battle strategist.

Preferred weapon: Throwing knives that have detachable strings on them or her whip.

 **Name: Mitchell Lee Solace di Angelo**

Short: Mitch

Nickname: The angel of life

Age: 16

Sign: Gemini

DoB: July 3, 2020

Parents: Nico and Will

Appearance

Hair color: Blonde

Hair length: Short male

Eye color: Baby blue

Skin tone: Surfer tan

Usual outfit: Cargo pants with a scrub top and sandles

Personality: Kind, caring, loving, and instantly likable. Very chatty with new people or old acquaintances, but quieter around his best friends and the people he trusts.

Abilities: Bend light, become light and heal.

Preferred weapon: Light

Sexuality: Pansexual

 **Name: Bianca Maria Solace di Angelo**

Short: Bia

Nickname: The angel of death

Age: 16

Sign: Gemini

DoB: July 3, 2020

Parents: Nico and Will

Appearance

Hair color: Black

Hair length: Mid back slightly wavy

Eye color: Icy blue

Skin tone: Pale, but not sickly

Usual outfit: Black skinny jeans with a black tank top and a leather jacket, with fingerless leather gloves and 2" heeled combat boots. Black wristband, a necklace and a silver ring on each thumb and one on her right ring finger and right pointer.

Personality: Kind and caring but doesn't show it. Protects and helps people behind the scenes. If someone's having a problem she will try to fix it without anyone knowing it was her. Keeps to herself, but enjoys conversations one on one. Doesn't like new people touching her, but will hug and even lean against close friends and family. Her smiles are rare but it puts people at ease. She loves to sing to her younger friends especially to help them get to sleep. Her voice is very soothing.

Hates: Surprises and group activities

Abilities: Death touch, death pull, extreme healing, manipulate shadows, become shadows, slight healing of others, death sense and the ability to soothe with her singing.

Preferred weapon: Death touch (monsters only) and her shadows, but also uses swords, throwing knives and throwing needles

Sexuality: Asexual

 **Name: Lily Brooke Grace**

Short: Lil

Nickname: Storm

Age: 17

Sign: Virgo

DoB: September 5, 2020

Parents: Jason and Piper

Appearance

Hair color: Brown

Hair length: Just past shoulders

Eye color: Green

Skin tone: White

Usual outfit: Blue jeans, music tshirt and sneakers

Personality: Outdoorsy, doesn't wear makeup or girly clothes. Doesn't do girl talk, prefers to fight with her friends. Encourages new female campers to be stronger and better and to take charge.

Abilities: Charmspeak with little effort. Lightning powers and lightning transport. Can fly. Controls storms.

Preferred weapon: Lightning strikes and staff with a sharp point

Sexuality: Straight

Dating: Charlie Jackson

 **Name: Kai Mathews Zhang**

Nickname: Beast

Age: 16

Sign: Aries

DoB: April 1, 2020

Parents: Frank and Hazel

Appearance

Hair color: Black

Hair length: Close to head

Eye color: Chocolate brown with gold flakes

Skin tone: Slightly brown

Usual outfit: Tshirt and jeans.

Personality: Shy around new people and very protective of his little sister. He's very caring to other people.

Abilities: Full animal transformations and amazing archery skills.

Preferred weapon: Animal transformations and bow.

Sexuality: Straight

Dating: Summer Valdez (before she betrayed camp)

 **Name: Emmi Marie Rose Zhang**

Short: Em

Nickname: Kitty

Age: 11

Sign: Gemini

DoB: May 30, 2025

Parents: Frank and Hazel

Appearance - usually looks similar to a cat, black tail and ears

Hair color: Brown

Hair length: Wavy mid back

Eye color: Brown

Skin tone: Asian

Usual outfit: Ruffle dress and sandals or boots with a hair bow or flower.

Personality: Childish, clueless at times. Clumsy, but outgoing.

Dislikes: Friends arguing

Abilities: Slight mist control and death sense. Usually found in the infirmary helping cut bandages or holding something for Sally. Assistant to Sally. Can only change a little, mostly her skin.

Preferred weapon: Claws, but only if she has to. Usually, the claws are poisoned. It won`t kill you, but it will hurt really bad and paralyze you.

 **Name: Summer Grace Valdez**

Nickname: Gracy

Age: 16

Sign: Cancer

DoB: June 22, 2020

Parents: Leo and Calypso

Appearance

Hair color: Light brown

Hair length: Long

Eye color: Blue

Skin tone: Light brown

Usual outfit: Crop top and shorts with gloves with a smaller replica of her father's belt around her waist.

Personality: Enjoys being in nature and working with her hands on cars and other projects.

Abilities: Can MacGyver almost anything. Has fire abilities like leo.

Preferred weapon: Fire

Sexuality: Straight

Dating: Kai Zhang (before she betrayed camp)

 **Name: Clarissa Rose Rodriguez**  
Short: Clari  
Nickname: She-Devil  
Age: 17  
Sign: Aquarius  
DoB: January 25, 2019  
Parents: Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriquez

Hair color: Brown  
Hair length: At her waist with choppy layers  
Eye color: Golden brown but she sometimes wears contact lenses because she doesn't like her eye color

Skin tone: Pale  
Scars that stand out: A small one on her cheek from battle, right on her cheekbone  
Usual outfit: A black hoodie with a dark gray tank top underneath, a black pair of shorts, over the knee black socks and a pair of black combat boots

Personality: Very shy when you first meet her but she warms up to you after awhile, she is very kind and good with kids and will sacrifice everything for her friends. She is also very strong but she doesn't like to show it but when you piss her off she can take you down in about a minute. She is also very sneaky and can steal and trick better than the Stoll brothers. She hangs out with Sally Jackson a lot, reading and learning new things with her. She also has a beautiful singing voice

Abilities: She's very strong, stronger than her mother and she's very sneaky, sly, and silent.  
Preferred weapon: The sword her mother gave to her when she was younger  
Sexuality: Straight  
Dating: No one but is crushing on Charles Jackson

 **Name: Christian Alexander Rodriquez**  
Short: Alex

Nickname: Hells beast  
Age: 19

Sign: Scorpio

DoB: November 10, 2017

Parents: Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriquez  
Appearance:  
Hair color: black

Hair length: halfway between shoulders and ears {like Charles length}

Eye color: Hazel brown

Skin tone: pale

Tattoos: None

Scars that stand out: a small scar on his right cheek below his eye

Usual outfit: a camp tee-shirt with black skinny jeans, black on black boys high-top converse and a black zip-up hoodie

Personality: kind, funny, you can trust him with anything and very protective of his family, friends, and camp. Tries to cheer everyone up, fighter but not without a reason, caring, very sly and sneaky, protective of his little sister {Clari}

Likes: hanging out with his best friend Lukas, practicing his hand to hand combat and techniques for fighting, sparring with his mom, talking with his sister, and eating food

Dislikes: snobby campers, Aphrodite cabin/most of the bunkers in there except for Piper and her daughters, pink

Abilities: rage mode, very strong, can steal anything without anybody noticing him. He and Clari used to pair up and steal people's money and things for fun with the Stolls

Preferred weapon: his black and red sword

Sexuality: ?


	12. Wanna give it a shot?

I wanted to know if anyone would like to help me write the story. I would like someone that would help me with the grammar and the details, because as you probably noticed I kind of suck in that department. I also need someone that would bounce ideas Back-and-forth with me. If you guys are interested, pm me. :) Thank you to all those who have reviewed! Please please tell me what you thought of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Clarissa, Chris, Kai, Lukas, Lily, Charles, Bianca, Mitchell, Sally and Emmi.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **"Wanna give it a shot?"**_

 _ **January 15, 2017**_

That night at the campfire, the mood was pretty dull. No songs were being sung, no one was laughing. Everyone was just… whispering to each other. Talking nervously about everything from the kids to their own deaths to the takeover of the entire world. It was very hard to believe and the campers couldn't imagine it. Sure that had had a few close calls, but Percy and the seven had taken care of it. If they couldn't save the world last time, what makes this time so different?

Kai was sitting with Frank at the Ares cabin along with Christian, or Alex as he likes to be called. Clari chose to sit with the Hermes cabin and was tracing designs on her pants with her finger. Emmi was sitting beside Sally with the Athena cabin because she didn't want to talk to anyone just yet, especially her parents. On Lukas' left sat Charlie and on his right was his father, Percy. On Percy's right was Lily and then Jason. Bianca and Mitchell hadn't been heard from as of yet.

Lukas was getting tired of the low mood and nudged Percy, "You should say something."

Percy looked at him like he was crazy, "Why me?"

Lily nudged his other side, where she sitting her between Percy and her father, "Cause you're the big hero of camp. They need some cheering up."

"Um… I could..."

Lukas shook his head and smiled, "Nevermind, that would probably be a bad idea. If you're anything like you were when I was a kid then it'll be something weird that m-" Lukas cut off what he was saying and looked at Annabeth. Percy looked where he was and something slowly dawned on him. He placed his hand on Lukas' shoulder hesitantly. "Hey, I don't think Annabeth will mind if you call her mom. I definitely don't mind you calling me dad, okay?" Lukas smiled at him and Percy was instantly reminded of Annabeth's smile. "Thanks… dad?" Percy nodded. "So as i was saying, when I was younger, sometimes when you went to do a speech, it would end up being very confusing and mom would repeat what you said, but make it more understandable."

Charlie started chuckling. "Remember that day he tried and was basically just babbling and repeating because he was so tired and didn't know what to say."

Lily joined into the conversation and went, "I remember that! He was stuttering for like five minutes before aunt Annabeth took pity on him and simply said, 'What my husband is trying to say is that he believes in us and what we can do. We can fight this and we can win this! Who's with us?!'" The group began laughing really hard and Jason said, "Yup, sounds like Percy." They slowly began to notice the rest of camp was watching them and some were even cracking a smile. _I guess it's true what they say, happiness is contagious._ Once the group had calmed down, it became more lively. People were now talking loudly and making jokes.

Percy smiled and looked at his girlfriend, who was talking to their... _daughter, wow that's going to take some getting used to. All of this will._ He caught Annabeth's eye and she smiled at him. Percy was once again reminded just how much he loves her.

Everyone quickly stopped talking and closed their eyes as it became very bright. As it dulled and everyone could once again open their eyes, they saw a figure standing beside the fire. The figure collapsed to a sitting position. "Mitch!" Lukas yelled and ran towards him. Sally and Emmi soon joining him. Everyone stretched their heads to try to see what was going on when Emmi got up and ran to Will, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards Mitchell.

 _Her hand is so furry and warm. Are those cat pads on her hand?_

He knelt beside Mitchell and grabbed his wrist. _Okay, blood pressure and heart rate are_ _way high and… What is that?_

Mitchell looked up at him and pulled his hand away. "I'm okay doc. Just tired. I forgot how hard it is to keep up with Bianca. I'm a healer, not a fighter."

Lukas gave a little laugh and a voice said, "Yeah and you forget that every time." From the outside of the arena two people walk in. One is a male about 16 years old with a slight tan, sky blue eyes and black hair. He's wearing blue jeans and a loose tank top with sneakers. The girl has blond hair, green eyes and her skin is slightly darkened. Her skirt splits in the front halfway down the thigh and flares out, her shirt is a loose fitting formal shirt and she's wearing thigh high black boots. "Charlie's right Mitch," said the girl. "Oh shush up Selina." He shot back. "Mitch, where is she, I'll go get her."

"No you won't." Charlie and Lukas opened their mouths to argue when Mitch cut him off, "you cannot go to where she is. You'd get eaten alive. Even I barely made it out."

Lukas nodded his head and helped Mitchell stand. That's when Sally noticed something, "Mitch." She said calmly, "You're bleeding."

Mitch put his hand to his stomach and sure enough he brought his hand back and there was blood on it. "Oh… Right, we ran into a little trouble, er well I ran into trouble. Bia had no problem with it. I'll be good in an hour, just help me sit on a bench Lukas."

Lukas put his arm around him when Will put his hand out to stop them. "Nope, you're going to the infirmary room. I'm not gonna let you blee-"

"I'm fine. I may not have the death touch thing my sister does, but I still have accelerated healing. I'll be totally fine in an hour. Won't even have a scar."

Slowly Will moved out of the way and Lukas helped Mitch hobble to sit with the Apollo cabin. Everyone sat back down except the new arrivals who stood in front of everyone.

"Hello, my name is Charles David Jackson. I will be born December 27, 2019. People call me Charlie though. It's nice to see all of you okay. I plan to keep it that way." He gave a blinding smile before walked over to Emmi, hoisting her up and sitting with her in his lap. She snuggled into into him while he played with her hair and ears. She let out a noise that sounded like a purr and everyone smiled at them. He leaned over and kissed Sally's forehead before looking back at the girl who was getting ready to introduce herself.

She flipped her hair and said, "Hi, you probably already know which cabin I belong to because of how pretty I am, but my name is Silena Rose Grace. I will be born February 1st in 2018." She sauntered to the Aphrodite cabin and sat down gracefully. The children from the future all rolled their eyes at her antics, having been used to the. Jason even heard Lily sigh next to him and shake her head. Chiron made one last announcement before everyone headed back to their cabins.

-Elsewhere-

The bodies of dozens of monsters lay on the floor. Some completely there, others with disintegrated arms or legs. Some didn't even have heads anymore. Monster dust littered the floor. The room was filled with darkness. Not regular darkness they noticed. Something was different about it. They could not see in it. A loud thump sounded as another cyclops hit the floor.

"What in Hades name is this thing?!" A monster cried out.

 **Thump. Thump.**

"I can't even see it!"

"Where is it!?"

 **Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Screams filled the air. At every scream and every thump, the leader knew more of his monsters were dying. "Don't give up! Kill her, it's just one demigod!"

 **Thump.**

Everything went silent. No more screams were heard. Nothing fell to the floor. Slowly the darkness began to dissipate showing all the monsters were dead. The leader was frustrated, "Tsk. Looks like this was a failure. Summer will want to know about this. I can't believe they couldn't take on one single demigod." He turned around to leave and almost screamed. Standing right behind him was a girl dressed in pure black with long black hair, pale skin, and her eyes… there was no white in her eyes at all, it's just pure black. She had shadows coming off her like steam from boiling water. Her skin showed parts of her veins, her blood almost black. When she spoke it sounded distorted and nonhuman, "Wanna give it a shot?"

Before he could answer or fight back, the world tilted and went black.

Bianca sat down on the floor and began her breathing exercises. The darkness began to leave her. Her black eyes fading, leaving only her usual iced blue one behind. The shadows stopped coming off her and her blood became its normal color.

Bianca stood up and looked at the monsters she killed. _What a mess. I'm glad Mitchell left before we even got to this room._ She looked down at the leader _. We've been trying to get one of Summer's lieutenants for months_ now, _but was never able to get to them before they killed themselves or escaped._ That is if we could ever find them. She took out her pocket watch and looked at the time. _Almost morning already? I should probably head back._ She kneeled down, touched the lieutenant and both dissolved into shadows.

* * *

Please review guys, even if you have something horrible to say. Please review or pm and tell me what you thought would be different.


	13. Shes my daughterI dont want to hurt her

Hey guys, sorry it`s been so long. I have three more chapters written to upload, but I don`t know if I wanna continue. Is anybody still finding this interesting?

Chapter 12

"She's my daughter. I don't want to hurt her."

January 16, 2017 6am Hades cabin

Nico was awakened by a thud in his cabin. He groaned as he sat up, "Will? Is that you?" We waited for a second, but no answer never came. He leaned over to the nightstand and flicked on the light. Squinting from the blinding light for a second before looking around. He saw two figures on the ground. One covered in black and the other in brown robe looking things. He stared for a second before registering the one in black is Bianca. He jumped off the bed, stumbling and almost falling before kneeling beside her. He reached out to feel for a pulse when shadows slapped his hand away. Shadows sprouted around her, cocooning all but her face. Shadows rose from the cocoon-like multiple snakes swirling around her. They are defending her. He slowly tried again and again they slapped his hand away, or rather it grabbed his wrist and flung him across the room. Nico hit the wall and slid down it. Ow… I've never had this happen with mine before. He sat up and rubbed his head.

Wait, it's defending her. It must see me as a threat. Nico slowly got up again and crouched. "I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to help." He came a little closer when one of the tendrils jumped at him slightly as if as a warning to not come any closer. "She doesn't look okay? I need to help her. Please." He tries to sound as soft and kind as possible, as you would with a wounded child or animal, but it wasn't really sounding that way.

He got a little closer and a few tendrils snapped at him. "Look. I know you don't want anything to happen to her. I don't either." He was rewarded with more snaps. "I know you don't want me to come near her, but I have to… she's my daughter. I don't want to hurt her, I only want to help." The snakes all stopped and pulled back a little. Nico got a little closer and kept talking to the shadows. He eventually got close enough to reach out for her neck. The shadows lowered itself just enough for him to check her pulse and then covered her back up again. Good it's still there. I should probably go get Mitchell or Will. "I'll be right back." He rushed out the door running to the Apollo cabin and shaking his head. I can't believe I told the shadows I'd be right back. He got to the Apollo cabin and slipped in quietly. Going over to Mitchell and gently shaking him awake. Mitchell looked up at him and started to open his mouth. Nico quickly clamped his hand over his mouth and put a finger to his lips. Mitchell nodded and Nico whispered, "Bianca." Mitchell's eyes went wide and slowly sat up and untangled himself, not even bothering to put a shirt on. Nico walked over to Will, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Mitchell shake his head. Quietly they slipped out the cabin and raced for the Hades cabin, Nico leading the way.

When they got there Mitchell immediately ran over to Bianca before Nico could tell him to be careful. Instead of attacking him as they had done with Nico, they simply dissipated upon contact. Huh. Must be the sibling thing. Mitchell picked Bianca up like she was nothing and gently laid her on the bed. It was then he saw the man that was with her. His eyes got wide. "You wouldn't have anything I could use as a restraint around here would you?"

Nico looked at him confused, "Restraints?"

"Never mind," Mitchell said. "This will do okay for now." He walked over to the man and not very gently kicked him over onto his stomach. He held his hand over the man and tendrils of light came out of his hands and bound the man's legs and arms together. He walked back to Bianca and sat on her bed beside her with his back to Nico. Nico stood behind them awkwardly not knowing what to do. He watched Mitchell put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. Pretty soon his skin began to look weird. It looked as though he was glowing slightly. He opened his eyes and looked back at Nico, who's eyes widen upon realizing Mitchell's eyes had turned into an almost golden color. "This will take awhile, you can go back to sleep if you'd like. I won't be able to talk while I do this." He turned back to Bianca and once again closed his eyes. Nico shook his head and laid back down staring at the ceiling. Sleep, yeah right. I'm not going to be able to sleep. He sat up at looked at the man his… daughter brought with her. He was draped in a black and red robe. On the back was a strange symbol. He couldn't figure out what it was. He looked back at Mitch. Mitchell did not seem to like that he was here. I wonder who he is?

After what seemed like an hour, Mitchell stopped glowing and lowered his hand. He turned to Nico and said tiredly, "She'll be fine. She used too much power on too little sleep and no food and water. She's gonna have to rest today and eat. She's not gonna li-" Mitchell stopped as his eyes got round and looked at Bianca, slowly he started smiling, "You know what? I'll let Will be the one to tell her."

He went to stand and almost fell over before using the bed to steady himself. He felt something at his back and turned to see Nico looking up at him with his hands outstretched to Mitchell and his eyes filled with concern. Mitchell smiled gently at him. "I'll be fine when I get out into the sun. I'm just tired." A low rumbling sound was heard and Mitchell started laughing as he put a hand on his stomach. "And hungry I guess."

Nico smiled slightly, "You and Will are a lot alike, always hungry."

Mitchell looked back at him and his smile became sad, "Yeah, everyone used to tell me that when I was growing up. I never knew if it was true or not. I can't remember. Bianca remembers a few things, but she doesn't talk about it."

At that Nico's heart dropped into his stomach. How old were they when we died? Were they so young they don't even remember us?

"Mitchell?" "Hmm." "How young… were you when we...?"

Mitchell looked back at Bianca and pushed some hair out of her face. He gently took off her boots and grabbed the blanket from Nico's bed and placed it on her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. When he came back up, Nico thought he saw something glowing on her skin where he kissed her, but when he blinked it was gone. I must have imagined it. Nico opened his mouth to ask his question again when Mitch held up his hand. "We'll talk about this in a minute. Follow me."

Nico followed Mitchell as he walked to the Poseidon cabin. Instead of knocking, he put a finger to his lips to signal Nico to be quiet. They snuck in and saw three beds occupied. One with Percy, one with Lukas and the last with Charlie. Mitchell walked to Lukas and gently shook him away. He whispered something to him and Lukas nodded groggily. He sat up and stretched. Lukas waved to Nico and slowly got up, grabbed his hoodie from the bedside table and gave it to Mitchell who put it on. Lukas gave a little nod to Mitchell and then left. Mitchell looked to Nico and waved for him to follow him back outside. They walked into the woods to Zeus' rock. He sat down and gestured for Nico to do the same. "Lukas went to go get Will for me and then he'll keep an eye on Bianca. I'd rather not have to tell this twice."

They sat under the trees for about 15 minutes when Will emerged with three plates and cups. "Thank you," Mitchell said as he took one of each. He summoned some sparkling water and an apple. He pulled a knife from his pocket and began cutting slices. He looked over to his parents and they were just staring at him in silence their plates empty. He sighs and puts his food down. He wipes the knife on his pants and begins turning it in his hand studying it. "Uncle Leo made these for us. Bianca and I. He said they represent our personality differences. Hers is black and blue, mine is white and red. Yin and yang. Dark and light. We weren't always this way you know. We used to be the same. Twins in almost every way. She was happy and excitable. She laughed even more than I did apparently." He looked to Nico and Will and noticed they were clutching each other's hand as if to provide moral support. He smiled sadly, "We were seven when you died. It was decided Nico was too powerful and that he would be one of the main factors in stopping the destruction of the world. They planned to get uncle Percy and Jason when he came looking for us, but… they were all dead before our uncles got there."

"So we were able to defeat them?"

"No, not even close… maybe I should start at the beginning? Hope you guys don't have any plans."

Nico and Will shook their heads and Mitchell took a deep breath. "The beginning starts 16 years ago to me, but it won't happen for another few years. Be warned, we are changing the future. This may not come to pass. It all started after aunt Annabeth had her second baby…

* * *

Haha, I imagined when Mitch kisses someone affectionately that it gives them some healing, sorta like Rapunzel in Tangled when her tears made that design on his face before healing Fylnn. Thanks for reading, please please please review or pm me. Still looking for someone to co-write with me :D.

I would like someone that would help me with the grammar and the details, because as you probably noticed I kind of suck in that department. I also need someone that would bounce ideas Back-and-forth with me. If you guys are interested, pm me. :) Thank you to all those who have reviewed! Please please tell me what you thought of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Clarissa, Chris, Kai, Lukas, Lily, Selina, Charles, Bianca, Mitchell, Sally, and Emmi.


	14. The gift of life

Thank you guys for the nice reviews! Please keep them coming special thanks to WolfofRome for reviewing and making me want to update this faster. Also, thanks to it's a great day to be a duck for making me smile, I needed that

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Clarissa, Chris, Kai, Lukas, Lily, Selina, Charles, Bianca, Mitchell, Sally, and Emmi.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **"The gift of life."**_

 _Nico and Will shook their heads and Mitchell took a deep breath. "The beginning starts 16 years ago to me, but it won't happen for another few years. Be warned, we are changing the future. This may not come to pass. It all started after aunt Annabeth had her second baby..._

 **February 9, 2021**

 _Ding dong ding dong ding dong_

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Geez!" Nico sighs as he walks fast to the door, knowing that Leo wouldn't stop until he opened it. _Ding dong ding dong._ He finally gets to the door and throws it open. "Valdez! Stop, I heard it the first 10,000 times you rang."

There outside the door to Nico and Will's house stood a very excited Leo and a smiling Calypso. "Sorry," he said. "Just really really excited to hear the big news from Jason and Piper."

"Whatever," Nico said before letting them in. Leo stepped in or well tried. He got one foot in and something crashed into his legs causing him to almost fall backward. "Umph." He looked down and saw a little boy. "Heya mini Percy. Stop doing that, you're gonna knock me over one of these days." Lukas just looked up at him and gave him a toothy smile.

"Hi, uncle Leo." He then noticed who was with him. "Aunt Calypso!" He immediately detached and when to jump on her, but was stopped before he could by Leo who pulled him back by the collar. "No jumping on aunt Calypso remember?"

Lukas shrugged and ran off somewhere. Leo and Calypso walked into the living room, to wait for the next people to arrive. Jason and Piper were the next to arrive. A little girl ran straight past Nico, probably in search of her 'boyfriend' she liked to call him, but Lukas didn't quite like that. Jason was smiling at Piper and she was beaming back at him when Nico opened the door. Nico looked between the two and groaned. "Noooo."

"What?"

"Jason, I can barely handle one of you and Selina, please do not tell me you're having another baby."

"Okay, I'm not having a baby," Jason said with a mischievous smile. "Piper is having the baby." Nico groaned again and went into the living, quickly sitting by Will who gave him a peck on the cheek and grabbed his hand. Jason came in with Piper and sat with them as they waited for Hazel and Frank who were the last to arrive. Hazel apologized greatly for being late. Once everyone had settled, Jason and Piper announced their happy news. There were congratulations said and talk about things they would need for the baby.

Just then Lukas came running in, followed closely by a two-year-old Selina. Selina gave her mom a flower and climbed into her dad's lap. Lukas jumped into Percy's lap and gave him a kiss. He looked beside them into his mother's arms and saw his baby brother. "Daddy, please kiss?" He said pointing at his brother. Percy leaned him over to kiss Charlie and quickly pulled him back up and started tickling him. Laughter filled the air making everyone smile with happiness. Well everyone but two. Will got up and excused himself saying he needed to check on dinner. He walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the sink. He leaned on it and tried to keep the tears from coming out. He felt two arms wrap around him. "Please don't cry sunshine."

"It's just hard Nico. This is the fifth time the adoptions have fallen through. No one wants to adopt to two gay men." He sighed heavily, "Maybe it's better this way. We won't have to worry about the monsters attacking them and I can- I-" Will's voice cracked as the tears started to overflow.

Nico squeezed him and then turned him around. Will looked at the floor with his hair covering his eyes. Nico wiped at the tears. "Don't ever say it's better this way. We will have a baby one day. A little boy just like you. He'll love to play doctor and dress up in your scrubs. I know we will have one one day."

Will finally looked up at Nico and stared into his eyes, looking for any doubt. He found none, only hope and determination. Will knew the chances were slim to none, but looking into his love's eyes made him feel like the chances were almost 100%. Will nodded and kissed Nico. It was slow and passionate and hopeful. When Will pulled back he said, "I'm going to go lay down for a few minutes. Tell everyone I'm tired from work. I'll be back down in an hour for dinner."

Nico nodded but watched him leave through the other door with concern. _Gods please… please let us get a child soon._

Little did he know that a certain goddess in the house overheard them and was determined to do everything she could to help. The first stop would be Aphrodite, followed by a stop to Apollo and then to Hades. She knew Ares was likely to agree with Aphrodite. Persephone and Demeter would definitely follow Hades because they cared for Nico in their own way. Artemis cared for Nico even if she didn't want to admit it and had a certain soft spot when it came to her brother's children. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and Athena would be the biggest problems, but Calypso was sure she and the others could convince them. Besides, the gods owed Nico, without him the last war would have killed most of their children and the war before that would have been lost if Hades haven't have been convinced to help.

 **June 10, 2021**

It had taken quite a few months to finally get them all agree to agree to the child, well actually child _ren_. They had decided on twins who would rely on each other and balance each other out. Zeus gave one condition, their powers would have to be suppressed until they were old enough to be trained. Apollo tried to protest, but in the end, Apollo compromised with him that their abilities could come out if only in necessary defense and only at that point. Everyone became excited to create the children, but they had to be careful with their blessings. You see, children created by the gods was outlawed thousands of years ago. They were too powerful and growing up with that kind of power caused them to believe they could take out the gods. Athena said that them growing up with the powers and no respect for the gods caused it. She said that the children should be fine if limited to the abilities until they grew older and they had attended camp. Everyone agreed.

When a child is created, the gods and goddesses work together and craft the child. Then they may all choose to give the child a blessing. Athena gave them the ability to analyze situations in battle. Poseidon made sure the children would be at home in the water. Aphrodite gave the children kindness. Hades wanted to have a girl and gave her the ability to control and become shadows. Apollo and Hades worked together to make sure both children were well protected and that Bianca could protect her family and friends. She could kill monsters by touching them and Apollo granted her the ability to heal faster using that monsters death. When she killed a monster by touching it, the monsters life force would basically go into her and heal her. When describing it to other people in the future Bianca would say it was like having a kind of cup of liquid in her that stores their life force. When she is hurt, the liquid is slowly used up to heal her. When she kills again, it begins to refill. Apollo gave them the ability where they could both sense when people's time was up, just by looking at someone they knew when the person was meant to die. This way in battle, they would not waste time on people whose time it was to go and focus more on the people who could be saved. Apollo gave the boy the ability to heal others at a better and faster rate than his siblings. He could heal himself faster than his siblings, but not as fast as his sister. He could also bend light and become light, the same way she could with the shadows. His body and personality were designed after Will and her body was designed after Nico. Everyone decided to blend the personalities of Nico and Will for the girl. She would be strong and independent like Nico, but her heart and love for others would be just like Will.

Nico and Will decided to name them in honor of their family members. Mitchell Lee after two brothers of Will who had a huge impact on his life. Bianca Marie after Nico's sister and mother. Bianca was basically created as a weapon for the gods to use. Mitchell was created to save their children.

 **July 1, 2020**

The gods sat back in their throne chairs, staring down at two human bodies. One female and one male. The babies lay still in the cradles. The gods were all smiling, even Hera and Ares who would deny it if anyone said anything. "One last thing. The gift of life." Zeus said. "Apollo, Hades, they are your grandchildren."

Apollo and Hades nodded before getting up and walking to their grandchildren. They looked at each other and then back down at the children. Hades placed his hand on the girl's heart while Apollo placed his hand overn the boy's heart. The babies hearts began to beat, their bodies began to twitch and they opened their eyes. Apollo later swore his grandson was looking into his soul and knew who he was. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and clothes appeared on the children. The boy was dressed in a baby blue one piece and swaddle to match while the girl was dressed in a baby pink version.

The babies continued to stare at their grandfather's until Aphrodite came running up and grabbed the girl and picked her up. "Oh, you're so cute!" She gently held the baby against her before putting her back down. She looked over at the boy and kissed his forehead, "May you always be loved." She went to sit back down when the boy started to cry and then scream. "Oh no," Aphrodite began to pick him up when Artemis jumped in front of her. She gently picked him up and began bouncing him. When he stopped crying she rocked him to sleep. "How-" Aphrodite began before Zeus interrupted them. "We must decide when and who will deliver the babies." There was much arguing before they decided Apollo, Artemis, and Hades would deliver the children in the morning. That way Nico and Will would be awake enough to understand and still have time to process before their monthly dinner with their friends the next night.

To say Nico and Will were surprised would be an understatement. They didn't understand how it was possible, but they honestly couldn't care. When they woke up, they found Apollo, Artemis, and Hades in the living room. A little pink blanket was being cradled by Hades (which looked hilarious with all his black) and a sky blue blanket being held by Apollo. Will almost screamed, but Nico just said, "Hey dad." He walked right past them into the kitchen to get his coffee that had automatically been made. He came back in for a cup for him and Will, who was still staring at the gods in surprise still. He snapped out of it and took the coffee Nico offered him. Nico looked to the gods and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Artemis spoke first, "Maybe you should sit down." Nico looked at them with suspicion. He grabbed Will's hand and dragged him to the couch, placed their cups on the table and held his hand. "Okay, now what's going on and what are those blankets about?"

Apollo being Apollo put the bundle into Will's arms and said, "Congratulations dads. It's a boy and that's a girl." Will gaped at the bundle in his arms.

"Dad, who did you take her from!" Apollo laughed while Artemis said, "We didn't take them from anyone, we created them. We knew you could not produce for obvious reason and we heard you were having trouble adopting." Nico and Will stared at the little girl sleeping. Nico looked back up at them in confusion, "I don't understand."

Will put his hand on Nico's arm drawing his attention, but never taking his own attention off the little boys face. "Nico, he looks kinda like me." Nico looked over at the baby. "Oh course he does Will, they are a blend of the two of you," Artemis explained most of how they were made while Hades placed the baby girl in Nico's arms. When they were done Nico said, "I still have no idea how this is possible, but thank you." Will looked up at them with tears in his eyes and nodded. Will and Nico looked at each other and their eyes showed pure love and happiness. The gods quietly left them to enjoy their babies.

"Luka! Wait!" Bianca ran as fast as her slightly six-year-old legs could take her, but Lukas being four years old was slightly faster. He was laughing as he looked back and saw her trying to keep up with him and their cousins.

"You wanted to come, now you have to keep up!"

"No fair!" Bianca complained. All of a sudden Bianca stopped in her tracks. She felt something… strange. She didn't know how to describe it. The closest she could come was a sort of sadness, her heart _hurt_. She looked around and started walking in a direction, her heart becoming tighter and more painful bringing her to the point of tears until she saw it. A small wolf, probably just a pup laying on the ground. It saw her and whimpered. She slowly got closer to it and saw it had been hurt on its side. She was putting her hand out to touch it when she felt hands on her arms and she was being yanked backward. "Bianca! Don't touch it, it could bite you really bad!" She turned to see Lukas holding onto her arms. His face was bright red from running and his eyes showed fear. Fear from looking back and not seeing her. Fear that she would be hurt before he could find her. Terrified when he saw her reaching out to touch the wolf.

"It's okay, he won't hurt me. He can't, he's too hurt. He's dying and he's afraid."

"Maybe we can get some help. Maybe one of your dads?" Three more kids came crashing through the forest. Charlie, Lily, Kai and Selina. They looked from the pup to Bianca. Bianca shook her head at Lukas, not even paying attention to the newcomers. "It's his time. He's scared, let me help him Luka." Lukas released her arm but followed her as she got closer so that he could protect her if he needed to. She slowly approached the wolf while whispering kind things. She finally got near him and touched his head. He whimpered and pushed his head further into her hand. She sat down and gently wiggled under his head. "Bia careful," Charlie whispered. Bianca paid them no attention, she only focused on the wolf. She pets his head and scratched behind his ears. "It's okay to let go. Don't worry, it's not scary," she was telling him about how it's okay to die and he doesn't need to continue to hold on. Eventually, the wolf gave her hand a little lick before closing his eyes and stilling.

Lily was crying into Charlie's shoulder. Selina glared at Bianca, "We should have gotten an adult. We coulda saved him."

Bianca got up from under the wolf her with tears in her eyes. "No," she breathed. "He was out of time, so it was his time to go." "You're such a freak Bianca, you can't know that!"

"I felt it," Bianca said sadly. "I felt him dying." "You're still a weirdo and a freak! You don't even have a mommy!" Lukas stepped in, "Selina, stop it. You're being mean." "Well, she's the idiot who thinks we actually want a baby playing with us. Nobody likes her so she should just leave us al-" "Selina!"

Bianca held up a hand while the tears finally fell from her eyes. "It's okay. I won't bug you anymore, I'm sorry." She turned and ran through the woods trying to find her way back to the cabins. She heard something behind her but refused to look back. She saw the cabins they were staying at while on vacation and started running to the one she shared with her dads and brother. She got to the door, but before she could go in arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. "Let go of me!" She tried to hit whoever it was, but they were slightly stronger. They grabbed her wrists and crossed them over her chest similar to a straight jacket. He pushed her while still holding onto her until they were in the cabin and then closed the door with his foot. He then let her go.

She turned and tried to punch him but he deflected it easily. "Bianca, stop." "Just leave me alone Lukas! She said you don't like me and want to play with me."

"Selina doesn't speak for me Bia. You're my friend and I want to hang out with you. Selina is the one I don't like. Bianca, I like you." He rushed forward and hugged her. He felt her tense up for a moment before relaxing and hugging him back full force. They stayed like that a while until Lukas reluctantly pulled back and wiped at her tears. "You're not a freak, I actually think it's awesome you have two dads. Come on, let's watch a movie." Bianca giggled and said, "Okay, let's watch… a princess movie? I like the newest one." Lukas smiled and nodded. He put it in and they sat on the couch under a blanket. He put one arm around her and they cuddled together to watch the movie. That's how a panicking Nico and Will found them an hour later and decided to let them keep sleeping through the night. When Will ran to inform an equally panicked Percy and Annabeth that Lukas was sleeping in their cabin they just laughed and gave them some clothes for Lukas tomorrow. They had all heard about what happened from Kai and was worried about where Lukas and Bianca ran off to, but they knew they would be undoubted found together and falling asleep together sounded something like the two usually do.

She was always getting hurt because she was a little clumsy and Lukas would be right there to help her up. If she was sent to bed without dessert when their families took a trip together, he would sneak her a treat. He was always looking out for Bianca. He might pick on her sometimes, but that was okay. If someone else picked on her he got pretty mad.

* * *

Please review! Sorry, but the next chapter is kinda all sad. Enjoy the semi-happiness now!


	15. I can't do this

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Clarissa, Chris, Kai, Lukas, Lily, Selina, Charles, Bianca, Mitchell, Sally, and Emmi.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **"I can't do this..."**_

 _Nico and Will shook their heads and Mitchell took a deep breath. "The beginning starts 16 years ago to me, but it won't happen for years. Be warned, we are changing the future. This may not come to pass. It all started after aunt Annabeth had her second baby._

 **January 16, 2017**

"We were both very happy and loving children. We both were loved by everyone. Bianca and I would sing to our aunts and uncles. When you had to go to camp, we would go with you and Bianca would insist on singing to the people in the infirmary or to Chiron. She has the most amazing voice dad. It's so soothing to hear. You used to take her to the hospital with you and they said she sounded like an angel. All of that changed though when we went out for a walk. Bianca and I were seven years old and wanted to go play in the field near our house. We wanted to catch grasshoppers. We ran around playing for a couple hours until you decided it was time to go. We were about to head home when...

* * *

 _"Bia, Mitch! Let's go home!" The two children running around groaned and started whining to their dad. "I want some ice cream, don't you?!" The other yelled causing the kids to instantly smile and run back to their parents. Bianca running straight to her daddy and grabbing his hand. "Can we really get ice cream daddy?" Nico bent down to his daughter's eye level, "Of course little Bia. Would I ever lie to you?" Bianca thought about it for a minute before shaking her head viciously. "Nope. You're the best daddy!" She kissed his cheek and hugged him around the neck. Burying her face into his neck she held on until he said, "We need to get going." Bianca just held on tighter._

 _Nico heard laughing behind him, "I think she wants to be carried." Nico just smiled and wrapped his arms around her back while she wrapped her legs around his waist. She nestled her head into his shoulder and just inhaled him. The calming smell of the forest at night and the smoke from the campfire last night. She was relaxing in his arms when she felt him tense. All of a sudden, he dropped her onto her feet on the ground and drew his sword. Bianca looked up at him wide awake eyed before looking all around. Monsters were running out from the tree line and flying down from the sky. There were too many for Bianca to count. "Daddy," Bianca whispered, tugging on Nico's jacket. Nico got into his stance. He placed his hand palm down, closed his eyes and turned them over, pushing them higher into the air. Bianca waited for the ground to open and her daddy's friends to protect them like always, but nothing happened. "Nico?" He opened his eyes and looked Will, "It's not working…" Nico looked at the monsters who had stopped just 20 feet from them._

 _"I'm scared."_

 _Nico looked down at his daughter, "It's okay to be afraid Bia, but you can't let it control you. Sunshine, take them towards the water and call Percy. He's close, maybe he can get here."_

 _"Ni-"_

 _"Don't argue," Nico said and drew his sword. "Get them out of here." Will nodded, picked Bianca up and grabbed Mitchell's hand, dragging them to the water. Bianca screamed out for her dad, but Mitchell ran along trying to keep a brave face. They could hear the animals growling and crying out. Will let go of Mitchell and drew his phone, calling Percy. He knew it was dangerous, but there were no other choices. "Heya W-" "Percy! Help!" The monsters came out of nowhere!" "Where a-" "Field." "Jace and I are coming, but I don't think we'all get there in time. Run to the water, the nymphs will protect you." "Okay, hurry please."_

 _Will kept running until the sounds of fighting were far behind him. They had reached the edge of the woods when Bianca let out an ear piercing scream, Will flinched at the sound so close to his ear. Her scream was full of pain and horror. A feeling of dread washed over Will when he, unfortunately, realized just what that scream had meant. He clutched his little girl more tightly to him when she went almost limp. Mitchell was struggling to keep up with his dad but was still going. Will was thankful he hadn't felt what Bianca had, he didn't know if he had the strength to run carrying both of them. They scrambled through the woods for a few minutes until they could see water in the distance. Mitchell smiled slightly at the thought of getting to safety until something appeared in front of him blocking his view. He was going too fast to stop before he ran into whatever it was. He fell to the floor dazed, he looked up and almost screamed. It was a Cyclopes. The monsters sneered down at him, reaching for him, but stopping just before he got to him. He turned to dust. Standing behind him was Will holding his bow, he grabbed Bianca and Mitchell hands. He looked around and realized they were surrounded. He tried to bend light, but even his abilities weren't working. He drew his bow again and notched an arrow. If he was going down he was going down fighting. He looked down at his children, "Stay behind me if you see an opening to the water run. Whatever happens, just remember, I love you both so much. Mitchell, take care of your sister." Mitchell nodded and grabbed Bianca's hand._

 _"Dad… wait… l-look." Bianca pointed back the way they had come. The minotaur was walking towards them with a body slung over his shoulder. As he got closer Will realized just whose body it was. The minotaur tossed Nico's body onto the floor in front of Will. Bianca cried out and stumbled to his side. She laid her head on his chest and begged him to come back, but she felt no life in him. She knew she had felt him die, just like the wolf a few months ago. Her daddy was gone and he was never coming back._

 _She knew there was a monster coming at her but she didn't care. Luckily Will had started firing and was able to get a few dead, but he couldn't hold them forever. A Cyclopes had gotten close enough to smash him into the side of a tree, Mitchell ran to him. "If I could just…." Mitchell put his hand on his dad. He willed himself to heal his father, just as his father always did for him. He tried hard, but he couldn't do it. "No!" Mitchell started sobbing. "I'm sorry dad… I'm so sorry da-" Mitchell was interrupted when a hand yanked him up as far as it could go. Mitchell couldn't reach the floor and the hand was choking him. He looked into the eyes of the Cyclopes who had killed his dad. He looked over at his sister who was still laying on Nico, but he could no longer see her body shake from the sobs._

 _"Let him go," A dark voice growled. Bianca rose from her daddy, it looked like smoke was rising off of her. "I said to let my brother go!" The Cyclopes holding her brother just laughed. "You don't_ scar _-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Bianca turned and charged at the Cyclopes. She punched his stomach, well more like punch through. As soon as her fist made contact, he started to turn to monster dust. Disintegrated from his stomach out. Mitchell fell to the ground. When he looked up at Bianca, he didn't see his sister. Her eyes were pure black, her skin had become slightly paler, she had a demonic smile on and she had shadows dancing across her skin._

Mitchell cried out as an empousa sliced at his stomach and a Cyclopes was ready to step on his head when Bianca let out a scream. It held all the anguish she was feeling. She didn't want to lose him too. A black cloud began to form around her. While the monsters became distracted, Mitchell looked around and dove down the ditch and hid under a tree that had a small hole under it just before the blackness hit around him. He barely missed it. He couldn't see anything at all outside his hiding spot.

It felt like forever before the black cloud let up. When it did, he slowly crawled out. What he saw… horrified him. The trees and grass outside were all black and dead. There were no monsters around, in fact, he didn't think there was anything else living around him. He scampered up the hill calling out his sister's name. When he found her, she was passed out on the ground. "Bia? Bia? Wake up. Bia, please wake up…" he couldn't wake her up so he just held her crying praying to his grandfather she would wake up soon.

 **(Chapter 2 nightmare with some minor wording changes.)**

 _"It's okay. We are going to be okay." The young boy was crying really hard and shaking, but held her all the same. His sister, slightly smaller than him, was held his chest and rocked gently "They're dead… sorella... I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't strong enough to stop the monsters. I can't believe our dads are gone. Sister… please please please wake up. You're all I have, please don't leave me. I love you B." He heard a branch near them crack, he looked down at his sister's face, watching her sleep peacefully as he sat there terrified. He heard growling. It slowly got closer._

 _It wasn't a monster it turns out, it was one of the wolves they grew up knowing. Mitchell stared at the wolf for a moment before crying out and jumping at the wolf. "Maia!" The wolf wraps her head around Mitchell, effectively holding him close until she heard a branch break near them. She gently pushed Mitchell back to his sister and stood protectively in front of them. She stared at the direction the noise came from and bared her teeth. Mitchell listened and soon heard voices, but they didn't sound like a monster, it sounded human. Maia continued baring her teeth and began_ growling _in that direction. Soon two young men stumbled over, looking all over. Mitchell took one look at them, seeing gold glasses, blond hair and a facial scar on one, and quickly grabbed onto Maia who was about to pounce. "Maia no!" The wolf stopped growling and relaxed. Mitchell ran to the boys and the blond dropped to his knees to hug him. "Uncle Jason! I- my daddies are-" Mitchell started sobbing uncontrollably. Jason picked him up and held him tight._

 _Percy looked around until his eyes landed on Bianca. He rushed to her, dropping to his knees he began looking for a wound, anything that would tell him what was wrong. He found no physical signs and felt her pulse to see she was still alive. He looked back at a worried Jason who was holding Mitchell. "We need to get them to camp now."_

 _Jason nodded, "Take them, I think I'll stick around." Jason looked intensely at Percy, hoping he would understand. Percy nodded sadly, "Okay, I'll keep you updated and send some help."_

 _Percy gently picked Bianca up and cradled her body. Gods, she's cold. This was the way Nico's skin always felt. Percy and Jason began walking to the water quietly. The only sound being that of the branches cracking beneath them and Mitchell trying to calm himself down. When they got to the water Jason put Mitch down and began to whisper something to him. Mitchell just stood there nodding._

 _Percy felt a nose push at his leg and looked down at the wolf. He knew he only spoke horse and fish, but he could almost see the worry in her eyes. "I'll take care of them. Don't worry, you'll see them again." The wolf bowed her head in understanding and walked back to Jason and Mitchell. She made Mitchell smile as she licked his cheek. Jason ushered Mitchell to Percy who took his hand and walked into the ocean, a bubble forming around them and speeding them back to camp._

 _Jason looked down at the wolf who sat at his feet as she watched them leave. He knelt down to her level and said, "Can you show my to Nico and Will's bodies?" The wolf stared at him for a minute before turning around at taking him back to where they found the kids. Jason looked at her confused when she stopped. "Here? I don't see them?"_

 _Maia started making circles around the spot before laying down and gazing up at Jason with big sad eyes. Jason finally realized what she meant, "Oh… this is where their bodies were? Whatever did this," Jason gestured to the dead trees, "Destroyed their bodies." Maia stood up and bent her head down signaling, yes, their bodies were destroyed. He sighed, "I'm going to get some stuff from their house, do you want to come with me?" She stood which told Jason yes. He looked back at where his friend's bodies had been in sadness. I thought we were finally done with the death. We survive a war- they survived two, only to die like this. We don't even have a body to bury… Jason suddenly stopped and his eyes got ready. and oh gods, the kids… they saw the whole thing._

 _Maia nudged him as if to tell him to keep going. He smiled down at her as he bent to pet her head before he started walking again. This is going to be a hard day. As Jason walked up the steps of their house, he began having flashbacks to all the memories he had with them. He remembers the first time he had met Nico and disliked him before realizing that he actually is a good guy. He remembers threatening Will the first time they went on a date. He smiled as he remembered lecturing Nico during a group get together on being safe during 'fun times' to which Nico turned bright red and looked down. Will_ blushed _slightly and laughed. He remembers Nico being terrified of holding his first baby. He was worried he might drop her or make her cry because of how scary he was. He remembered watching as Selina reached up to touch Nico's nose and Nico just melting into her. Jason remembered laughing when Nico realized how much he loved children and decided to become a pediatric nurse. If anyone makes fun of Nico for it, he'd just shrug it off because he didn't care what other people thought anymore. Jason remembered staying with Nico and Will when he and Piper had one of their biggest fights. He remembered the dinner where Nico had opened the door carrying a newborn baby in his arms with tears in his eyes. He remembers laughing the first time he drove with Nico to take the kids to daycare for the first time and Nico pretending he was terrified of leaving them. When they drove away Jason pretended he couldn't see Nico trying not to cry as he realized how big they were getting._

 _Jason felt another nudge to his leg and realized he had stopped at the front door, his hand hovering over the knob. He reached up to his face and wiped away the tears. Jason hadn't even realized he had started crying. I can't do this…_

* * *

Please review!


	16. We were only seven

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters. So far the only ones I own are Summer, Clarissa, Chris, Kai, Lukas, Lily, Selina, Charles, Bianca, Mitchell, Sally, and Emmi.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **"We were only seven."**_

"Bianca killed every living thing that damned cloud touched. She was asleep for a little over three weeks because of the way her powers came out. I tried to heal her, I-" Mitchell's voice cracked and he looked like he was about to cry. "I wasn't like Bianca. My healing powers didn't come out. I was a grandson of Apollo who couldn't heal. Uncle Percy and aunt Annabeth took me to their house while Bia stayed at camp. When she did wake up… it was bad, at first her powers seemed to be too much and would wilt everything around her. The grass, the trees, flowers, even… it killed anything and everything it could. In order to protect people, she ran to the underworld and stayed there for months. When she returned, she was entirely different. We… we were only seven at the time."

At this point Will was trying not to cry while he thought about what she must have gone through, at what _they_ must have gone though. _Our kids had all that happen when they were only seven years old… I didn't even know I was a demigod at seven…_

Nico was feeling sad as well, and disappointed in himself. _Why couldn't I save my kids or my… husband? Boyfriend? What was Will in the future? Wait… he said my powers weren't working… that's what happened when Summer was going to kill us… how is that possible?_

"Mitchell?"

"Hm?"

"Why couldn't I use my shadow magic during the attack? At the attack yesterday none of us could, Percy, Jason and I couldn't use our powers."

Nico looked at Mitchell curiously, while Will just looked confused, "Nico, what are you talking about."

Nico turned to Will, "After the attack yesterday Jason and Percy told me they couldn't summon lightning or water. The shadows weren't listening to me, but for some reason Luke could summon water, Lily was able to use lighting and Bianca was able to heal and control shadows."

"Ohhh."

"It's a little complicated, but I will try to explain it the best I can. In the future one of Hecate's children was tricked into creating a spell. She didn't know what she'd done until the her friends started dying. It's not her fault, none of us blame her. She's the one who helped send us back in time, but the spell it- well it basically made our powers worthless. When cast it won't allow a demigod to reach out to their element, making them an easier target. You can't control shadows around them and you couldn't heal anyone. As soon as Hecate found out, she made a spell that she cast on every demigod she could find. This spell negates the other spell no matter where or when the bad spell was cast. That's why we could use our abilities, but you couldn't."

Nico thought for a moment, taking this in, "If you already have the cure, why not give it to us."

"Hecate is the only one who knew the spell… well I mean, aunt Hazel knew it too, but…" Mitchell looked away from his father's sadly. "She didn't make it through the portal. She stayed behind to give us enough time and we haven't been able to talk to Hecate about it yet."

"Oh," Nico said feeling depressed once again. They say there in silence just listening to the animals. Mitchell was the one to finally break the silence, "We should head back, we've been gone awhile and I should give Bianca another look." Both parents nodded and stood, following Mitchell to the Hades cabin.

When they were walking up they heard arguing, it sounded like a male and female voice. Mitchell sighed, turning to his dads. "You should probably wait here, I have to go break up Luke and Bia and knowing them, this could get ugly if he's upset." With that he headed inside, Bianca was sitting on the bed getting an earful from Lukas about how irresponsible it was to go it alone and how she could have died. Bianca in turn started laughing, "It's almost impossible to kill me, I told you I'm fine. I let it take over." This made Mitchell even angrier, "You did what!" He stormed over to the bed and leaned in. "What in Hades were you thinking! What if you couldn't control it! Every time you let it out, there's a chance it could take over!"

"I told you I was fi-" Bianca stopped mid sentence and looked at the doorway, finally realizing they weren't alone. "I was fine Mitchell."

Mitchell sighed before moving to the bed and hugging his sister. "Your shadows were out of control, they attacked Dad. He barely got to you to check if you were alive before coming to get me." Bianca's eyes went wide and she tried getting up, but was prevented from doing so by her brother. "He's fine, they didn't hurt him, but it was worse than usual. Bia, Luke's right, they get more protective and stronger every time you let the shadows have complete control. Don't smile Luke, because Bias right as well, sometime it is necessary and she can control it better now but you need to be more careful and do it less often."

Mitchell looked over to Luke and then back to Bianca and sighed, "Is the prisoner one of Summer's boys?" When Bianca nodded he added, "Where is he?"

"Lake," was all Luke said as he continued to stare at Bianca.

"I'll be back in a little bit. Stop arguing, both of you. Did you both eat?" Mitchell saw Luke nod slightly toward the nightstand where an empty plate sat before he left to go to the lake and interrogate the prisoner.

There was a long silence between them before Bianca broke the silence, "I'm sorry." She drew her knees to her, wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head between her knees. Mitchell put his hands on his hips, stared at the ceiling and let out a dramatic sigh, "Dammit. I'm suppose to be mad at you and I can't when you're so cute."

Bianca smiled shyly at him, "You wouldn't want it any other way." Mitchell shook his head at this while he moved towards the bed. When he got there he indicated he wanted her to move over. She did and he sat beside her and pulled her to him. "No, I really wouldn't want it any other way." She curled into him and soon fell asleep. He craned his neck to try to see her face and brushed some hair out of her face. If asked he would never admit his eyes lingered on her face a moment longer than would make her comfortable. _She's so beautiful, when she sleeps she really does look like an angel. I'm so glad you're still here._ He gently maneuvered her and himself on the bed so they were lying down, still holding onto one another. He kissed the top of her head and relaxed into the bed, falling asleep to the sound of her breathing.

* * *

Mitchell meanwhile had asked Nico and Will to leave Bianca and Luke alone in the cabin and head to class. He then searched for Charlie to take him under the lake to where Luke had hidden the prisoner. They spent hours with the guy, but the guy wouldn't break. _Great, just great. Our first real lead about their plans and he won't break. Looks like we will have to get one of Hecate's children in on this._

By the time Mitchell and Charlie had given up, it was almost dinner. They both headed towards the pavilion where most of the campers were already eating. They grabbed their plates and walked to their seats. When they passed the Poseidon cabin Percy stopped them both. "Do you guys know where Luke is, I haven't seen him all day and he hasn't come to get dinner?" Charlie and Mitchell looked at each other and grinned a little. "Uh," Mitch said, "he's a little… preoccupied."

Christian who was passing by with his sister overheard and started laughing, "Luke and Bianca sittin in a tree!" His sister elbowed him and chastised him. He in turn shrugged not thinking he had done anything wrong while Percy started choking on his drink in shock. Mitchell started full on laughing as Charlie ran to his dad and patted his back. "Don't worry dad, they aren't doing anything. They probably just argued until they were exhausted and fell asleep. They aren't even dating, only a few of the group is dating, though a few more have crushes they haven't acted on yet." He sat down as Percy stopped choking and Mitchell went to the Apollo cabin.

"A few of you?"

"Yeah, well we all grew up together because you are all so close so it's only natural a few of us started to date each other. Lily and Kai hooked up a few years ago and I- I uh…" Charlie trailed off and looked down. _Is he embarrassed or ashamed. Does he think I won't approve or…_

Charlie abruptly slams his hands on the table and looks up startling Percy, "I forgot to give an offering to the gods!" As he walks away quickly. Sally got up from her seat at the Athena table and calmly walked to the Poseidon table. She sat down and explained, "he's still a little sensitive about it, but he was dating Summer before… you know… she killed uncle Jason and changed sides. He was one of people who found our uncle's body." She glances to her older brother sadly, "He knows she did it and has betrayed us all, but deep down he still loves her. I don't think he could ever hurt her if it came down to it." Percy looked at his daughter, now understanding why he was reluctant to actually say it. _I couldn't imagine having the one you love betray you. If Annabeth ever did…_

He shook his head, not even wanting to think about the idea. He looked Sally over and the way she spoke and acted. She seemed more like an adult than a child. Yesterday she seemed sort of happy, but now… she just looked like a child who had seen too much and felt so much hurt. Her usually sparkling eyes were dimmed slightly. They looked cold and calculating as though searching for some unknown threat.

"I should get back," Sally said standing up. "Wait!" Percy cried out and grabbed her wrist. She turned back and smiled warmly at him like she hadn't been emotionless a moment ago. "Yes?"

"I've been thinking about this, your name, are you named after my mother?"

Sally's smile dropped a little as she slowly nodded. "Luke. Charlie. Sally. Three people who have impacted your life and that you respected. We are honored to carry their names." She slipped her hand out of his and walking away. Percy felt his heart drop. He had had a feeling that following the pattern of the older two, his mother wasn't alive when Sally was born. _That means I have less than 10 years left with my mom. I wonder how she- can I change it? Can I save her?_ Percy shook his head sadly. It's never a good idea to know what the future will bring. Especially when it's something as horrible as losing a mother.

A few minutes later, Charlie sat down next to Percy to eat. Percy stares at his plate for a few moments before eating as well.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I'm having lots of writers block and have no one to talk to. Anybody have any ideas? Anyone have any suggestions? Please please please, I have no ideas on what to do next. Thanks.


	17. What is it Alfred?

Authors note: Hey everyone! I know it's been super long since I updated, I was really running out of ideas for little things until my next big event. As many of you might know, California has recently started fire season (very early) and for the first time in my life, my city was on fire and the governor called a state of emergency. The national guard was mobilized to my city and I was evacuated, but good news- I was bored and typed this out while waiting to hear if we had homes to go back to. It's been very very stressful but I was somehow able to write more that day than in the last few months. I do not have access to my computer, so I typed and uploaded this from my cell phone so there will be even more grammar mistakes. As soon as I am home, I will put it through my computer and correct it through a few programs. I love you all and if you are religious please pray for the other victims of the Carr Fire or keep us in your thoughts. Many have lost their homes and their everything. Keswick, a town of over 400 people was practically wiped off the map, the fire left only two homes and a cat who hid in a bush. Our police chief and a firefighter who has been fighting the Ferguson fire have both lost their homes. I'm one of the lucky ones to still have a home, but I still feel the pain of our town. We will survive though and hopefully grow stronger. I apologize for this long introduction. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

" _ **What is it, Alfred?"**_

 **January 16, 2017**

 _By the time Mitchell and Charlie had given up, it was dinner time. They both headed towards the pavilion where most of the campers were already eating. They grabbed their plates and walked to their seats. When they passed the Poseidon cabin Percy stopped them both. "Do you guys know where Luke is, I haven't seen him all day and he hasn't come to get dinner?" Charlie and Mitchell looked at each other and grinned a little. "Uh," Mitch said, "he's a little… preoccupied."_

 _Christian who was passing by with his sister overheard and started laughing, "Luke and Bianca sittin in a tree!" His sister elbowed him, but he just shrugged not thinking he had done anything wrong while Percy started choking on his drink in shock. Mitchell started full on laughing as Charlie ran to his dad and patted his back. "Don't worry dad, they aren't doing anything. They probably just argued until they were exhausted and fell asleep. They aren't even dating, only a few of the group is dating, though a few more have crushes they haven't acted on yet." He sat down as Percy stopped choking and Mitchell went to the Apollo cabin._

"Look sis! The love birds came out!" Christian yelled out as Luke turned red. They had woken up just a few minutes ago and were hungry so they decided to go straight to the pavilion without freshening up. Luke's hair was a mess and Bianca had small hairs coming out of her ponytail. Both of their clothes were rumpled and they were walking very close to each other. The other children from the future started laughing as Luke jumped away from Bianca a little and began to open and close his mouth as if trying to come up with a way to deny it, but he wasn't succeeding very well.

Bianca, in turn, was glaring daggers at Christian and any other time he would have been slightly (though he would deny it) intimidated and apologize, but when it comes to this- to _them_ he can't find himself to feel that way. Another emotion overpowers his fear. Finally, Mitchell stood up and grabbed his sister pulling her to the Hades cabin table where she had a plate waiting for her, though he didn't stay as Apollos table was where he had always belonged.

Bianca sat down, summoned some food and started grumbling into it. "I'm gonna kill him one of these days. I'm gonna drag him to my grandfather's palace and let Cerberus play with him." She stabs her food roughly. "No one would know. The last I saw of him, he was playing in the woods. Monster must have gotten him. Poor little as-" "Bianca!" Luke said playfully hitting her in the back of the head as he walked to his table. "There are kids here."

Bianca stuck her tongue out at him and rubbed her head. She turned back to her food. "It's true though." She glanced up and saw Nico looking at her with an unreadable expression before she quickly looked away. _He's staring, someone must have told him. Oh well, wouldn't stay hidden forever. Let's see what I can eat._ Bianca only ate a few bites of her steak and was about to put a spoonful of potatoes into her mouth when she noticed everyone went silent. She looked up to see them staring behind her when she's felt a tap on her shoulder. "Lady Bianca, I have a message for you." Bianca turned to look at the zombie behind her, bowing in respect. He was an older man when he died and wore a butler's suit. His hands had white gloves over them and he had a pocket watch in his jacket pocket so he looked like the typical old butler you would see on TV. The first time he had shown up Bianca was seven. She had laughed and jokingly said he looks like Alfred Pennyworth. The old man thought it was, amusing and started going by that name instead of his 'living' name (Charles).

"What is it, Alfred?"

The zombie stood up straight and handed her a crisp white envelope. "I have looked into the matter we discussed and believe I have found the answer."

"Thank you, Alfred. I'm sorry for any trouble you went through."

"It was no trouble Lady Bianca." He reached forward with a gentle expression and cup his hand to Bianca's cheek, "I would anything for my favorite charge." Bianca shyly smiled at him before he released her face, stepped back and bowed again. "If that is all my lady, I shall return to Master Hades."

"Of course Alfred, thank you again." Alfred turned and walked away. As he walked away he passed Luke. "Hey, Alfred!"

"Good day Master Lukas."

Luke plopped down in front of Bianca on the bench. "What was ol' Alfie doing here."

"Delivery," she said simply and quickly opened the envelope. She pulled out a white envelope and began reading.

"Okay… mysterious. What's that?"

Bianca finished reading the letter and sighed, " I have to leave for a day or two. Remember that thing we were talking about with aunt Hazel and uncle Frank? Alfred found it, but it's not good." She looked around and realized everyone was staring at them. "Never seen a zombie before?"

Luke chuckled before everyone went back to their food. "Group meeting for the council?"

"Yeah. Hades cabin 10 minutes."

Bianca stood and walked to where her brother sat at the Apollo table. "Council meeting 10 minutes," she whispered in his ear. She handed him the note from Alfred before walking away to the Hades cabin. _Gods why does it have to be there. Who on the council can I take? Sally is too young and more of a strategist than a fighter. Mitchell is needed here as a healer and Lukas as a leader and fighter. Maybe Charlie?_ Bianca looks up and the Hades cabin comes into view. _No. Charlie isn't strong enough mentally. I can't risk it. Lily doesn't like dark places._

She enters the empty cabin and lays on her bed. _So the council is out. Kai hates blood so he hates being in a position where he will see injuries and Emmi, as cute as she is, cannot fight at all. Clarissa will still be shaken up from yesterday and Chris won't leave her. Selina hates fighting and getting dirty. Chloe flat out hates my guts. Maybe I can ask Luna? I'll ask the council when they get here. Who is strong enough, but not needed here?_ _Maybe I should just ask Alfred to go with me._ She smiles thinking of how well that would work. _It's been 10 years since I first saw him. I was hiding in my bedroom terrified I would hurt someone with my powers._

* * *

" _Daddy please help me. I'm scared." Little six-year-old Bianca whispers under her bed. "Please come back to me dad," she begins weeping as she squeezes the stuffed Cerberus dog to her chest. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry." A knock sounds at her door and Bianca stuffs her face into the dog trying to quiet it down._

" _Bianca?" A voice calls through the door. "May I come in?" The voice waits a few moments before sighing. "Bia, I'm coming in."_

" _No!" She cries out, "I don't want to hurt you!" She pulls her bear even tighter to you. "Please don't," she whimpers._

" _Bianca I am a god, you cannot harm me."_

" _No. Please, no grandpa."_

 _She hears him sigh again before another voice whispers, "Hades, leave her be. She's scared, allow her to calm down."_

" _It has been four days Persephone, she must be getting hungry."_

" _I know, but there's nothing we can do right now. If we continue pushing she may try to leave and something bad could happen."_

 _There is a silence for a few moments with only Bianca's sobbing breaking the silence._

" _Maybe there is," Hades says determinedly before two sets of footsteps are heard walking away._

 _ **The next day**_

 _Bianca doesn't know when she fell asleep, but she awoke to her bedroom door opening and a voice she doesn't recognize calling out. "Lady Bianca, I have something for you to eat. Master Hades said you might enjoy a traditional Italian meal, so I tried to prepare one as best I could."_

 _Bianca slowly blinks her eyes before realizing that someone is in the room with her. She starts screeching, she crawls out from under her bed and tries to run out the door when a strong hand grips her arm stopping her. "Lady Bianca, there is no need to panic."_

" _No!" Bianca yells trying to yank her arm from the tight grip, "I'll hurt you!"_

" _Calm down lady Bianca. You can not hurt or kill me." She continues struggling until he finally gives up sighing. He grabs both wrists (with much trouble) and spins her so her back faces him. He pins both arms across her chest and holds her against him. "Lady Bianca please calm down. You can not hurt me because I am already dead."_

 _Bianca stops struggling and turns a tear-stained face to him. "What?" She asks in a small voice, her voice hoarse from days of crying._

" _I died many years ago lady Bianca. As I said before, I cannot be hurt or killed. Even if I am harmed, Master Hades can take my soul and put it in another form. I am- no, you are safe." He slowly released her arms and she turns around to wrap her arms around him. She begins sobbing into his shoulder. "It's okay lady Bianca. You are safe." He continues soothing her with loving words while patting her head and rubbing her back. Once again, she does not know when she falls asleep exhausted from crying once more._

 _Smell. That was the first sense she regained as she became conscious. It smelled of pasticcio ai funghi, but different from how Nico had made it._ It smells like dad (Will) tried to make dinner. _She smiles as she remembers the first time he tried to make an older Italian dish and she got to meet the fire department. She opens her eyes expecting the baby blue of her bedroom, but instead, she is met with dark walls and red curtains._ Why am I here? _As her memories of her parents' deaths fill her mind she feels her eyes beginning to water._ Daddy…

" _Good evening lady Bianca, are you feeling any better?" She turns to where a man is sitting in a chair by her bed. "My name is Charles." Bianca slowly sits up wiping the tears from her eyes. "Charles? I thought your name was Alfred." She says with a slight smile._

 _Charles looks at her confused, "No my name is Charles. Why did you believe it was Alfred." Now Bianca giggles a little as she watches for a few moments as his face is one of immense confusion._

" _Alfred is the helper of a really cool superhero named Batman."_

 _At this Charles smiles, "Is this Alfred 'cool' as well?"_

 _Bianca nods her head and begins to talk about everything she knew about the super cool superhero and the awesome 'helper' Alfred. She only took a break when Charles insisted on her taking a drink of water or a bite of her food (which tasted pretty bad since Charles had very little knowledge of Italian foods, but she loved it all the same). For hours she talked about Batman and her other favorite superheros. She talked about her favorite movies, choking up when she spoke of her and her fathers disney movies marathons, she spoke of her favorite books and her school. Never once did Charles interrupt her or ask her to stop, he only listened with interest asking questions when appropriate to keep the conversation going. At last, she began yawning and tiredly rubbing her eyes._

" _I think that is enough for today lady Bianca, time for bed."_

" _Will you stay with me? Please?" She looks up at him pleadingly. He smiles softly and takes her hand in his. I will be here when you wake. Sleep now."_

 _She closes her eyes and as she is drifting off she whispers, "Goodnight Alfred."_

 _She hears Charles chuckle softly before she falls asleep completely, not realizing she called him the wrong name._

She is pulled out of her memories by the door to her cabin slamming open, causing her to jump and hit her head on the bunk above her. "Ow! Son of a-"

"Bianca!"

"Sorry Charlie. Know you hate the cursing."

She rubbed her head as everyone filed in one by one and took a seat on the floor by her bed. Luke, Charlie, Sally, Lily, and Mitchell.

Everyone be sat silently for a few moments before Charlie spoke up, "Why did you call the council meeting Bia?"

Mitchell and Bianca looked to each other for a moment, sharing a silent conversation before Mitchell turned to Charlie. "Before the mission to come back in time, Luke, Bianca, aunt Hazel, uncle Frank and I discussed how to best end this war as fast as possible. We came up with killing the demigod who started all this before her past could contact Kronos. Since we don't know where she is, we also thought about stopping opportunities they had. We must talk with Chiron and Renya about this as it puts their campers in danger, but we plan to send small groups of campers and one future child to suspected enemy strongholds."

Bianca chimes in at this. "Mitchell and I managed to wipe out a few strongholds before he had to come back to camp. This is dangerous, but will keep them from being able to grow their numbers as well as possibly get on if the few in charge or the same one. The last step is… more dangerous, but even more important. We need to stop them from getting the stone of Pneuma."

Mitchell spoke up, "Alfred has been looking into where the stone could be for the last week. He has a lead, but… it's not good."

"Where is it?"

Mitchell looks to Luke grimly.

* * *

Thank you all, and as always, please review! I am also still looking for either a proofreader or an idea person (to bounce ideas back and forth) or even someone who can do both.

I want to give a special thanks to all those who have reviewed especially divergent demigod 1234. When writing this latest chapter I went back through and reread your reviews and private messages.

To divergent demigod 1234, I definitely will put more Bianca/Nico interactions especially since they both stay in the Hades cabin together. I very much appreciate the thoughts, suggestions and ideas.


End file.
